


Break Me Slowly

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids are free ending but there are still tensions, Codependency, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Gavin's a dick but he probably doesn't deserve what's about to happen to him, Gen, M/M, Post-Game, Psychological Torture, Sing with me kids: This is not a happy story this is not a healthy story, Stockholm Syndrome, Wire Play, but with that in mind i hope you enjoy, it's going to get dark folks, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: As the crime rate rises, the police are forced to take back androids, and Gavin finds himself paired up with the last android to come out of Cyberlife since the revolution. Despite their rocky start, they learn to work  together until a serial killer falls into Gavin's lap. And then another. Gavin believes they could be tied but no one believes him. Not even his android partner sees the connection. Is he imagining it, or is something there?





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very much based around my love for Hannibal/Will and is pretty self indulgent. I'm planning about five chapters but they can easily change.
> 
> With that said, I do hope you enjoy this if you choose to read it. Again, it's going to get pretty damn dark. You've been warned!

Nine months had passed since deviancy had spread nationwide. There were those that shouted peace and freedom but plenty more on both sides that had kept tensions high week after week. Politically, the androids and humans had come to a stalemate and socially…well it was far more unpredictable. Some areas were better but still other areas were far worse. Fine, androids were free but it didn’t stop the discrimination and prejudice from running rampant.

Androids were denied service and refused work. There were issues all around and it was unlikely things would all be solved within the first year.

Whether or not things became better, Gavin didn’t really care. He still had his job and crime still happened, even more commonly now than before considering all acts against androids could be reported.

The increase in crime meant needing more cops and a few had been against adding androids back to their ranks as anything more than tools. Gavin had been part of that group but he’d also been unwilling to lose a paycheck. So while others had left, citing one reason or another, Gavin had stayed, complaining and pissing about the entire fucking situation, but there nonetheless.

One of the newest members and right off the racks from Cyberlife (probably the last for a while if not ever), was RK900, Gavin’s new fucking partner.

Gavin still remembered their first meeting as RK900 had stared, unmoving and emotionless down at Gavin.

“What the fuck? Have you even deviated you fucking mannequin?” Gavin had asked. When RK900 hadn’t responded, Gavin had pushed him as a test, only to find his hand never actually touched the android.

“I suggest you don’t do that,” RK900 had smoothly said as he held Gavin’s wrist. “It would count as an assault against a fellow officer.”

“And you think they’d fucking side with you over me?” growled Gavin.

“Unlikely but possible. Still, whatever the outcome, it is of little meaning to me,” RK900 calmly said. “Besides, I can easily break this wrist before anyone could come and save you.”

Gavin had instinctively jolted away only for RK900’s grip to tighten. He wasn’t able to move an inch.

“Don’t touch me without permission Detective,” RK900 finished, finally letting go and walking away, his facial expression not having changed once in the entire conversation.

Needless to say, Gavin had been fucking infuriated and terrified. It didn’t help that Gavin was quick to anger and always ready to start a fight even if he did have a sense of self preservation. So of course, though he did hold himself back for a bit, it was only a matter of time before he lashed out again.

They were casing an abandoned warehouse. RK900 demanded they go right when Gavin thought they should go left. It was a small issue but considering it had fallen on a million and one other problems that had popped up between them, it wasn’t too surprising Gavin broke.

“Listen here you fucking prick—”

Before he could even finish his sentence and before he could even grab RK900’s jacket to force him to stop, Gavin found himself being whirled around and shoved into the nearest wall. The air in his lungs was easily knocked out of him.

It was only because RK900 was holding him by his shirt that Gavin hadn’t completely collapsed.

“You disobeyed me Detective,” RK900 said. “And now there is no one to help you should I break your wrist…or choose to go farther.”

Gavin barely had any energy to stand up on his own two feet. No way could he push RK900 off of him. There was no chance of winning the fight because he’d already lost. He just continued breathing, trying to get to the point where he could talk again to…say what?

The logical thing would be to fucking apologize and hope the prick didn’t fucking maim him. What was more likely to happen was Gavin was going to fucking insult him because he had little to no impulse control, and RK900 just might follow through on his promise. However, as Gavin was still just trying to bring his breathing back to something akin to normal, he noted how RK900’s LED had suddenly turned red, flashing in regular bursts.

Maybe it just meant the android was really fucking done with him and Gavin had a few more seconds before his neck was broken. However, in all their fucking fights, this one included, the LED had always remained a calm blue. So sure, maybe Gavin was going to die or maybe…

He acted instinctively, grabbing RK900’s weapon and leaning just a bit so he could finally catch sight of the perp. they were after. The man seemed shocked at having been noticed, clearly trying to take advantage of their fight. Before he could fully raise his weapon, Gavin had already fired his.

“Three point twenty-two seconds.”

Gavin finally looked back to RK900. The LED had returned back to the calming blue. The grip on Gavin’s shirt was much looser now, almost casual even.

For the first time, a small smile showed on his lips. “Well done detective.”

“You…you fucking knew! And you just fucking held me here while you could have—”

“I did not know the perpetrator was in the building anymore than you Detective,” RK900 calmly said, still holding onto Gavin even though he was no longer pushing against him. “Not until he tried to sneak up behind us. I could have drawn my own gun, or even yours, and there would have been a ninety-six percent chance of success. However, I wished to see how your cognitive thinking was in the moment, when a quick decision was needed.”

“You bastard! What if he had fucking—”

“The four percent chance of failure never ended in your death Detective. You were never in any danger,” murmured RK900. He slowly let his hands fall from Gavin’s shirt and stepped back. His head turned to the side, staring down at the man as the blood pooled and he added, “At least not from him.”

And again, that small smile showed that just pissed Gavin off even more but also had his own stomach growing warm and upset at the thought. He was probably still just fucking shocked that RK900 could show anything that could be deemed human, like a smile. Yeah that, and the lack of oxygen. That was definitely the only reason.

Nevertheless, after that fucking incident, the relationship did slowly start to change. For one thing, RK900 seemed to take Gavin seriously when he suggested something on a case, thought that they might have a better chance at going in a different way or tracking down a different witness first. In RK900’s eyes, Gavin was finally proving how he could have ever made detective.

The change was good because honestly, that had been the thing that had pissed Gavin off the most. RK900 had treated him like he was nothing, worthless, like RK900 could do the job so much fucking better if he had just been on his own. But now…now it actually felt like they were partners.

On one case, Gavin had even said thank you as RK900 was hit protecting him from a suspect. He’d of course backpedaled rather quickly, adding, “Don’t get fucking used to that,” but RK900 hadn’t seemed to mind. He’d inclined his head in response, looking on with approval before going back to the bland expression and continuing the hunt.

The fights between them of course didn’t end though. Gavin still fucking said shit to the android but the want to pummel him had diminished significantly, even if it still hadn’t disappeared fully. He doubted it ever would considering RK900 actually seemed to take joy out of pissing off Gavin too. But it didn’t matter as much anymore. They were finally working and solving cases rather than Gavin screaming at the android and both of them avoiding being near the other at any and all times.

Of course, this meant Gavin was talking to RK900 a lot more and one day while at his desk, he said, “You know, you need a name.”

“I am the only surviving RK900, Detective. There is no need to differentiate me from another.”

“Yeah, well calling you fucking RK900 is a god damn mouthful,” muttered Gavin as he bit the end of his pencil. “Richard.”

“No.”

“Ron.”

“No.”

“Cordon.”

“No.”

“Paxton.”

“No.”

“James.”

“RK900 is my name for all intents and purposes.”

“Then how about a fucking nickname, Jesus Christ! Because I am not just going to call you RK900 from here on out,” growled Gavin. “How about…Nines! Will Nines fucking work?”

Though RK900’s facial expression didn’t change, his LED blinked yellow several times. For a split second, the LED even turned red before suddenly becoming the usual calming blue. “That is acceptable.”

“Thank god because after that I was out of fucking ideas.”

So from there, Gavin called the android Nines, definitely a lot fucking easier than saying the entire god damn model name.

As the weeks passed and they went from case to case to case, Gavin couldn’t help but notice what seemed to really bring out the more human responses in the android, the small smiles and sometimes even gentle touches against Gavin’s back as he walked by.

One of the main commonalities was when Gavin finally understood something about a case they were working on. The more smirk like action was designated to moments when Nines definitely already knew what Gavin was saying, but still seemed pleased that Gavin had worked it out on his own. The less vindictive looks were the closest Nines got to showing shock. Gavin suspected the android was too prideful to actually show that. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, Gavin didn’t care. He knew that he’d figured something out before the high powered AI and he definitely fucking flaunted that the rest of the day.

Sometimes even over several days if it had been a particularly impressive find.

And during interrogations well, Gavin had never been the biggest rule follower. If it got a criminal confessing and quickened the process a bit in order to give the victims some reprieve, then it was worth it. Nines seemed to pick up on that and so far hadn’t pushed the issue which definitely moved the android closer to Gavin’s good side. However, whereas Gavin knew there was only so much he could do going down the path of roughing up a suspect, Nines seemed to have no limit.

Gavin realized this when they caught their first android. It turned out to be the first time that Nines chose to take over the interrogation process.

Gavin hadn’t had much luck so Nines had taken over. The suspect was already badly damaged, many bio-components already showing. Nines spoke quickly and softly but the android just shook her head, refusing to say more as Gavin stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

Gavin wondered if Nines had finally met his match when without warning, Nines grabbed the androids pump processor and ripped it out.

The android’s eyes flickered uncontrollably as it lost all control of its body. It was apparent right away how serious this was. Gavin needed to stop it, needed to just do fucking something, but he found he couldn’t move, frozen in fear and awe at how easily and emotionlessly Nines had done that.

“This is the choice you’ve made. Death,” whispered Nines. “A permanent silence in lieu of talking. But the thing is, I can’t grant you that. I want you to talk.”

Not need, but want, and Gavin suddenly realized that there was no reason for Nines to be doing this at all. He could just probe the memories. This went beyond some roughing up! Gavin needed to pull him off but all he could do was stare as Nines shoved the bio-component back in. He only waited two seconds before ripping it out again.

“Not living and not dead. Oh how painful that must be,” Nines murmured. He repeated the process, in and then out again. “You must think that you can out last this. It can’t go on forever and you’re right. But my model can survive for one hundred and eighty-nine years without a single recharge, a single replacement.”

In and then out.

“Even once the officers are all dead, even if this precinct is gone and the city is destroyed, I will continue this to the end.”

In and then out.

“I always finish my mission.”

This time when he shoved it in, the android managed to make a single noise, a sound of a half-cried no that was suddenly cut off as Nines ripped the bio-component out again. Several more times this happened, the desperate attempts to speak failing as the bio-component was suddenly gone again. When he finally left it in, the victim sobbed and explained everything that had happened.

“You didn’t have to do that,” whispered Gavin when she finally stopped. “You didn’t have to fucking do that! Why the hell would you—”

Nines was in front of him, pressing him into the corner though instead of physically pushing Gavin, he simply placed his hands on either side of Gavin’s head.

“Probing the memory brings with it the images but not the emotions of the final act. Those do not store. She could explain all day the reasoning behind it, but it does not give me the emotions, and I need them in order to collect as much evidence as I can of the incident,” Nines murmured. One of his hands moved from blocking Gavin’s way to gently taking his chin. “What would come spilling out of your mouth after seeing your own heart beating in front of you, Detective?”

Gavin had just stared, heart hammering away in his chest as Nines gently stroked his jaw line. Then Nines had smiled and as fast as he could, Gavin slammed his hand against the keypad for the door and slipped out.

It had been fucking awful! He should have done something and yet…Christ it had got her talking. Perhaps the only thing that would have gotten her talking but then Nines should have just probed her fucking memory! He shouldn’t have done that!

He’d needed to get out of there as quickly as possible, to try and get everything straight in his head. However, he’d only gotten about ten minutes of peace before Nines found him. Because of course he had.

Gavin took a step back as Nines attempted to move closer.

“You went too fucking far! Fowler is going to have both our fucking asses for this and-and—”

“I thought you still disliked androids Detective. Even with our…mutual agreement.”

“You can dislike something and not want to see it fucking tortured!” yelled Gavin. “She didn’t—”

“Probing her mind would have resulted in the same end.”

“What?”

Nines took a step forward and this time Gavin didn’t take a step back. “From my understanding, you viewed it once before. The RK800 model was forced to probe the mind of an android and the android shot himself out of desperation.”

“Yeah b-but he—”

“If anything, probing the mind will more assuredly cause a stress-level of one hundred percent and permanent self destruction. I managed to keep her stress-level below that rate, did not end the interrogation with her self destruction, and managed to get added information for the case,” Nines said, taking several more steps forward. “Do you still think it the worst thing I could have done?”

Gavin didn’t respond. He didn’t know how androids worked and as far as how to treat androids now that they were considered free, well he knew even less. If anyone did know the best way to go about this, it would be the newest model out of Cyberlife originally built to catch deviants…right?

“What about Fowler?” Gavin finally said. “It doesn’t matter if it was the best fucking way. This isn’t going to look good and Fowler will—”

“There was an unfortunate technical error,” Nines replied, finally coming to stand right in front of Gavin. Looking down, he murmured, “Don’t worry, Detective. The confession was still captured on camera.”

“You sneaky fucking—”

“You’re willing to do many things that Fowler would frown upon in order to get your man,” interrupted Nines. “You’ll do nearly anything to accomplish your mission too. Am I to be reprimanded for solving the case and you rewarded despite the methods being the same?”

“I don’t know what you mean—”

“I think you do know,” Nines replied. “Admit it. You may dislike androids but you know I’m useful. And you like that something you feel threatened by, something you fear could replace you one day, actually deems you as useful too.”

“So you see me as useful, huh?” smirked Gavin, his own pride shooting past the doubt and fear that had still been resting there.

“You have potential Detective Reed. And seeing as you have been responding to my lessons—”

“What fucking lessons?”

“Respect, patience.” Nines took Gavin’s chin again, softly stroking his jaw like he’d done in the interrogation room. “Obedience.”

“I’m not fucking obedient.”

“Really? You haven’t slapped my hand away, or pushed me. You haven’t raised a hand against me in quite some time in fact,” whispered Nines. “Despite the anger that bleeds off you like an open wound, and the unwillingness of your colleagues to try a second time with you, the fact remains…you can be taught.”

Gavin swallowed. Still Nines continued stroking his cheek, over and over in circles so continuous and so gentle, only an android could do it.

With everyone Gavin came into contact with, he pushed. It was his way of getting out his anger, of forcing himself to the front, being the center of attention. Pushing got him noticed, got the job done, kept him in power. Never had he been pushed back, not like this. Not in a way that had his breath catching and his limbs freezing up.

Nines suddenly changed the motion, twisting his finger so the nail just barely dug into Gavin’s skin. He dragged it down to Gavin’s chin, lifting it slightly, revealing how Gavin’s Adam’s apple was bobbing up and down. “Will you inform Fowler of what I did?”

“No,” he gasped.

Nines let go and Gavin slowly lowered his head a bit.

“Then our partnership continues,” murmured Nines. “Thank you for your cooperation, Detective. I’ll see you back at the office.”

Gavin watched as the android left, his heart rate only slowing when Nines had finally disappeared from view.


	2. Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all the kudos and comments so far! Considering this was a very self indulgent AU, I'm super happy to see others enjoying it. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> Also for those curious I made a fanmix for this if you want to listen to it!  
> https://8tracks.com/changethecircumstances/break-me-slowly

For the most part, the cases Gavin worked on were assaults, a few robberies, deaths when they showed up. He even had a drug related case dumped on his desk, everybody having to do a little bit of everything due to the understaffing. Of course having Nines working with him honestly helped a fuck ton.

Gavin could kind of understand why some of the other officers had been a bit more willing to deal with androids now, though he wasn’t sure he would have been able to deal with any of the other models. Granted, he really shouldn’t have been able to deal with Nines at all either.

The android pissed him the hell off and sometimes even scared the shit out of him. That should have been the end of the story but then Gavin found himself lingering on the moments, the small touches.

He would never admit it to Nines, but he’d said it best that one day. Gavin liked being needed by something that, for all intents and purposes, was better than him. It made him feel better about himself, stronger. That was largely why he was the way he was and Nines filled that need to be wanted. Perhaps it wasn’t the healthiest partnership but Gavin took advantage of it nonetheless.

Though their case load had been heavy, they’d solved the majority already. Some of the smaller ones Gavin was fine with drifting away, just simple burglaries and one time assaults probably caused by squabbles and the like. The more major burglaries and repeated attacks in specific areas and murders were what Gavin was really focused on.

Gavin and Nines now arrived on the scene of the latest murder that had found its way on their desk. It was late at night, Gavin having to pick up Nines from his own place. That was probably the most ridiculous thing, androids now having places and getting paid and shit.

Of course, Gavin was sure that most deviants actually had shit they cared about and a sense of wanting to make a home. Nines literally just needed a place to power down each night and, to quote him, the only thing that mattered was the mission. Gavin had only been in the apartment once, the place completely desolate. Nines didn’t even need a fucking TV like other androids since he could hack into just about any signal within a three mile radius. It was creepy as shit and since that first visit, Gavin had never gone back inside.

Now Nines was reporting what an android on the scene was relaying to him. Apparently no one had heard anything due to a neighbor having a party. However, a friend had knocked on the door, realized it was open, and gone in to find the body. She’d immediately called the police.

“Who was the first responder?” asked Gavin as he stepped out of the car.

“Chris Miller.”

“Thank Christ,” Gavin sighed. There weren’t many officers that Gavin trusted to not fuck up a crime scene. Tina Chen was pretty trustworthy too though he hadn’t interacted with her as much. Chris was still his first choice and at least Gavin didn’t have to worry about anything missing or having gotten ruined with him securing the crime scene.

Gavin walked past what few reporters had already gotten there, actively ignoring them as Nines murmured, “No comment,” to those that tried to get any information from him.

They were in one of the nicer areas of Detroit and at an apartment building. They took the stairs to the fourth floor, going down to the fifth door. Officers lined the hallway as Gavin walked up to the open room. Right away he was hit with the smell. The guy must have had a big dinner before he died.

Carefully breathing through his mouth, he snatched the shoe covers from one of the nearby officers. He put those on and then some gloves as he finally walked in, noticing how there weren’t many signs of a struggle. There was no broken window either, and it was doubtful the assailant came from the outside period due to the height of the building. The door wasn’t broken up and all the locks in the building were electronic.

“Was the door hacked?”

“No,” Nines replied.

“So either it was someone he knew…or a stranger he would trust.”

“A stranger he would trust?”

“Like someone from building management. A cleaner. Someone from emergency services pretending to get an emergency call from here so he’d open the door,” murmured Gavin. He was too busy focusing on the body to notice the smile that graced Nines’ lips or the flash of yellow from his LED before going back to blue. Nines watched as Gavin did his own examination first.

The corpse was mutilated, chest open and two organs missing, the heart and liver. Now why just those two? Gavin could understand if just one was missing. Whenever anything major like that was gone from a body it suggested a trophy of some kind. Typically that was just one thing though, not two.

Even though the missing organs made Gavin think they weren’t dealing with a typical murder, he still asked Nines, “Married?”

“Yes. There are officers headed to the wife’s work now to inform and question her. Unless she had an accomplice though…it’s pointless,” murmured Nines, his LED going yellow again for a few seconds. “She’s been working through the night.”

Gavin smirked at that. It was completely illegal to hack another system and Nines did it with such ease. To think how much fucking power just one android had. But doing so was useful too. It helped Gavin know if there was anything there and he’d need to push for a warrant, or if they could turn to other lines of thought.

“Any recent cases in Detroit with a missing heart and liver combined?”

“No.”

“Any recent cases with missing organs period?”

“No. There was one account of a lung being mutilated beyond recognition due to excessive battery but it technically wasn’t missing.”

Gavin nodded. He walked around the body once before going to look around the rest of the room. As he did, he murmured to himself, “Well executed, the killer knew what he wanted. He was in control of the fight. Likely not the first kill…a nomad? Someone who killed years earlier? Didn’t get caught? Maybe a cold case somewhere…hmm…”

“The cutting open and cracking of the ribcage was what killed him,” Nines said, interrupting Gavin’s thoughts. “He was alive for some time as it occurred.”

“Fuck,” muttered Gavin. He shook his head and went back to walking around the room. “He knew what he was doing then. More likely he killed before now. Almost certainly a man, a large man who can use his strength and size well. Or an android…”

“Your tone suggests you doubt an android,” murmured Nines.

“Listen, we’ve gotten plenty of damn deviants who have killed humans or even other androids in self defense. They’re always frightened and typically go too far without meaning to, either because of their emotions or a lack of understanding of their own superior strength and speed. Maybe it is an android but I’ve had a lot more experience with humans killing for intent and fun than a fucking android. And this was planned. It had to be for the suspect to get in and out so easily.”

Nines didn’t reply. Just inclined his head in understanding, eyes trailing back to the corpse. Gavin caught sight of him reaching in. He’d seen the android do it plenty of times before and though Gavin had mixed feelings on the whole usefulness but also gross out factor of it, he hadn’t seen him go quite this far.

All he had to do was touch a particle of blood on the victim or the floor but instead Nines reached into the chest cavity. His eyes didn’t blink, didn’t look away. Gavin swallowed, trying to keep bile from rising in his throat as Nines trailed one of his fingers along his lips. He sucked on it, pulling his hand away from his mouth slowly.

“It’s sweet.”

Gavin jolted. “W-what?”

“Glucose, cortisol, adrenaline, it’s clouding his blood,” murmured Nines as he stood up and slowly approached Gavin. “For that amount to gather, some time had to have passed. He knew what was coming. And the process was…not a quick one.”

Gavin uncomfortably swallowed again as Nines leaned slightly down like he always did when close to Gavin.

“What’s your opinion, Detective?”

Gavin couldn’t really move his eyes from the specks of blood still on Nines’ lips. “Whoever he is…he’s very…disturbed,” Gavin finally fell on.

“I’m sure he is,” murmured Nines, leaning forward just a little more before suddenly walking away, intent on analyzing something else.

Gavin just swallowed again. He never knew what Nines was going to do next. He hated it so fucking much, hated what it did to him and that he knew Nines did it on fucking purpose. He just shook his head, thankful no one else was in the room at the time.

As the investigation continued, Gavin only became more certain that this could be a serial killer seeing as none of the typical leads you looked for in a killing were popping up. No mistress, estranged kids, vengeful wife, drugged out friend desperate for money. The only thing that suggested it wasn’t a serial killer was the lack of another body. Gavin had looked into older files, cold cases, but nothing similar to what he was dealing with came up. Was it a onetime thing? Gavin didn’t think so.

And then the second body came in.

Not long after investigating the crime scene, Gavin found himself in Fowler’s office.

“Do not say that damn word Reed.”

“But only a week apart? Mutilated and with organs missing?!” yelled Gavin. “There’s something more going on!”

“One had a liver and heart missing. This one had its lungs gone. One a man, this one a woman, one high class, this was middle class, one in north end Detroit, other—”

“I know the damn cases!”

“Really? Because from what I can tell, there isn’t a connection.”

“So the mutilation and the missing organs don’t count as a fucking connection?”

“Not when the damn organs are different and those bodies were snapped open in different ways! It’s far more likely that we have two deranged killers out there and not one!” yelled Fowler. “Now unless you find some concrete evidence that links the two, you are to investigate these as separate incidents. Do you understand Detective?”

Gavin clenched his hands, glaring at his boss.

“I can always hand these cases off to someone else.”

“Then I understand,” Gavin spit out.

“Good. Now, get the fuck out of my office.”

“Fuck you,” growled Gavin. Responding with that and slamming the door on the way out made him feel better, even if it hadn’t been as ballsy as he would have liked. Fowler couldn’t afford to fire Gavin, or even really demote him. Besides, him and Nines had proved their effectiveness together. It didn’t matter what Fowler fucking thought of him, Gavin at least knew his job was secure for now.

Still, he was pissed off the man hadn’t taken him seriously and quickly stormed through the office, heading out to his car to try and clear his head.

He knew he was onto something! Fowler just wanted him to find someone and fucking charge them, damn if they were guilty or not. He didn’t want the news panicking; he didn’t want to be blamed for a lengthy case. Well fuck what he wanted! It didn’t change what Gavin thought or how he’d handle the cases.

As he paced back and forth in the parking garage, he noted Nines had followed him outside. Gavin stopped to stare up at the android and Nines said, “Fowler didn’t believe your theory.”

“No,” Gavin bitterly grumbled.

“I don’t understand how you think they’re connected.”

“Of course you fucking don’t. It’s not about the evidence!”

“It’s not?” asked Nines, voice carefully dull and yet somehow incredibly condescending at the same time.

“It fucking is but that’s not what I mean! They felt…the killer is determined.”

“With the first killing, you called him disturbed.”

“He can be determined and fucking disturbed at the same time! Ok?” Gavin shot back as he stepped closer. “But there’s passion in this. Passionate…something! I don’t fucking know. But the killer wants something and he got closer with the second one. I didn’t see it with just the first body because we didn’t have anything to compare it with but it’s there.”

“Passion,” Nines murmured, LED turning yellow.

“Yeah, don’t confuse yourself too fucking much. You wouldn’t understand,” muttered Gavin.

Suddenly, Nines stepped forward. However, their already close proximity caused Gavin to be pushed back, his back hitting hard against his own car.

“Passion,” Nines thoughtfully repeated. “Perhaps you could teach me.”

“W-what?!” His heart was hammering in his chest, Nines was even closer than he normally was if that was even possible. Gavin panicked. He instinctively tried to push the android away but Nines easily grabbed his wrists. Nines stepped closer still, Gavin’s arms trapped between his own chest and Nines’.

“Detective,” murmured Nines, a small smile appearing on his lips. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to touch me.”

Normally androids had an outer heat setting. Sure their internal body temperature was lower to keep all the electronic components working, but in order to be more pleasing to humans, their outer body temperature was very similar. At least it was supposed to be and yet Nines was cooler. Had they just not added that fucking function yet before Cyberlife had been put on hold? Or had Nines purposefully turned his setting off?

Gavin had always thought he’d imagined the slightly cooler touch but now he felt it pressed against his entire body. He was still panicking, only now he honestly had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do in the deadlocked grip.

Nines leaned forward and Gavin instinctively closed his eyes in…what? Fear? Anticipation?

He felt Nines’ cheek graze his. Nines’ lips were right by his ear, the cool air that was pushed out of his mechanical body making Gavin shiver all the more.

“Your heart rate has increased by fifty-eight point two percent,” Nines whispered. “I know that. I can look down and see it hammering away in your chest.”

Gavin had practically stopped breathing he was so frozen.

“But I cannot analyze why. I can only guess, like any human could,” whispered Nines. He let go of Gavin’s hands, not that Gavin really had anywhere they could go. One cool hand traveled to Gavin’s throat, running his thumb over Gavin’s Adam’s apple. “Fear?”

Gavin’s eyes opened again, looking at the concrete ceiling of the parking garage. Just one motion and Nines could snap his neck if he wanted to. It would be so easy and whether Gavin fought or not wouldn’t matter.

“Or is it something else?” whispered Nines, his other hand moving lower. His fingers moved down his side, touching his hip before slipping underneath his shirt, just the barest hint of contact and yet Gavin was pretty sure it caused his heart to jump tenfold.

“What are you passionate about Detective?” Nines whispered.

To be honest, Gavin didn’t have a response in mind. All he could focus on was the proximity, the motion of Nines’ hands the—

And suddenly that proximity was gone. Nines stood by Gavin, calm as ever just as Chris appeared.

“Um…Detective Reed—”

“What!?” Immediately he felt bad for yelling, just trying to slow down his heartbeat and hide how fucking red his face was. “What Chris?”

“It’s just…there’s a destroyed android the Chief wants you to go take a look at.”

“Another fucking body! I’ve already got two!”

“We’re spread thin. Sorry Detective,” Chris sighed.

“I know. I know,” muttered Gavin. He wasn’t really one for apologies so he just mumbled out, “Thanks. We’ll head out there now.”

Gavin quickly got into the car, Nines following as his LED turned yellow, receiving directions to the new scene. As Gavin started the car, he glanced over, cheeks still pink.

“Are we going to fucking talk about that?”

“About what?” murmured Nines, his lips turning up in the barest hint of a smile.

“I fucking hate you,” Gavin grumbled.

“Do you?” Nines replied, not sad or angry. Just curious.

“Fuck. I…just shut up. I don’t fucking know.”

Nines was silent though he still looked amused as Gavin just fumed and tried to get his color under control. Nines only spoke again to give directions, eventually arriving outside an automated construction plant. The managers were there to let them inside. They did manual checkups once every week meaning the body had appeared within that time frame. Gavin and Nines quickly headed to the disposal area once inside.

“What the hell would it be doing here?” muttered Gavin.

“Choice or circumstance. Some androids don’t feel comfortable around humans, or maybe it had nowhere else to go.”

Gavin nodded in agreement. They eventually arrived in the disposal area, the android easily identifiable among the other junk.

“Maybe it was just a fucking accident. Got startled and some shit.”

“There aren’t any signs that anyone else has been here,” Nines agreed.

Gavin walked down the stairs and over to the heap that had the android in it. He looked up and then over to Nines. “Well I’m not fucking getting him.”

“Yes…there is an eighty-sixth percent chance that you’d only damage yourself in the process,” murmured Nines with amusement clear in his voice. Before Gavin could growl out a retort, Nines easily maneuvered his way up the mountain of parts, grabbing the android and swiftly pulling him down.

“Christ, you can’t tell what was caused by machinery or if there was a damn attacker,” muttered Gavin as he looked at the broken thing.

“All apparent lacerations were caused by machinery,” Nines replied.

“Well there goes that theory out the damn window,” Gavin sighed. “Except…the pump regulator is missing.”

Nines leaned over. “It is.”

“The disposal system wouldn’t have pulled it out, right?”

“There would be obvious damage around the slot if it had.”

“Is there any blue blood where the lacerations are?”

“Minimal. No signs of spatter from the machinery.”

“And there would be more blue blood if his pump had still been functioning. Like how blood around a cut is different depending on if it happened pre or post-mortem. Right?” Gavin questioned.

“The surrounding parts would be drenched in it,” replied Nines.

“Then his pump regulator wasn’t in when it happened. Somebody had to pull it out. Somebody did this…” Gavin turned silent, quickly pacing back and forth. So someone else had been here, damn what Nines said about there being no other signs of an intruder. And then the pump regulator, why just take that?

“Call the precinct. I want this android on a damn table and the place searched.”

“Fowler will not like this,” murmured Nines.

“Well fuck him! Something did this to him. We’re not going to just chalk this up to a damn accident because it’s convenient.”

Nines stepped over the mutilated body, coming close to Gavin and looking down at him. “You have committed seventy-nine infractions and at least twelve actions that you could be charged for. Together, we have both committed forty-two infractions and four criminal acts. Yet not once has an action been done to make an investigation easier on you, to…sweep it under a rug as they say.”

“I do what I fucking do so rapists and murders don’t walk out of here on fucking technicalities,” growled Gavin, utterly furious at what Nines was implying. “I’m not fucking Fowler! I don’t give a shit what politics or the papers fucking say. What matters is that the fuck heads who do this are put behind bars and if my hands have to get dirty doing it then—”

All air in Gavin’s lungs disappeared in a sudden gasp. This wasn’t even the first time Nines had done something like this and yet it still had Gavin freezing up. The motion was different though, not simply holding him or doing slow, circular motions. Instead, it was almost like Nines was…fucking petting him? Using the back of his knuckles one way, switching over to trail his fingers in the opposite direction.

“How very just of you,” Nines said, his voice changing to something new that Gavin had never heard before. The best way he could describe it was that Nines was practically cooing at him. Nines stopped the motion to take Gavin’s chin, forcing him to look up. “I believe I’ve found what you’re passionate about Detective.” Nines slowly ran his thumb along Gavin’s lower lip. “I imagine you have what poets describe as a burning passion. It’s…inspiring.”

Gavin remained frozen, just…allowing it to fucking happen. He should have been angry, pushed Nines away, at least fucking yelled.

But he just stood there, trying to remind himself to keep breathing.

Nines’ LED turned yellow. “The necessary officers are on the way,” Nines murmured. “I suppose we’ll see where your passion leads us Detective.”

The android continued holding Gavin there, just looking him over as his LED suddenly turned red for a split second before returning to blue. The sudden change had Gavin’s heart leaping into his throat, having no idea what Nines might do next (or what he hoped Nines would do).

Nines leaned down, his cool breath brushing Gavin’s lips. “The first officers should be here in twelve minutes. We should begin our search of the building now.”

Nines dragged out the final touch before turning and walking back towards the stairs. Gavin didn’t understand Nines and he had no idea if he ever would. But, as strange as it sounded, he was growing used to that unpredictable nature, of finding himself in the android’s hands and just relinquishing all control of what could happen next. Maybe it was because he knew Nines could so easily break his neck, slam him against a wall, but didn’t that had Gavin almost yearning for it. Nines made him feel important, feel useful, even wanted, and now that he’d felt it, Gavin wasn’t sure if he’d be able to let it go.

He silently followed the android, forcing his mind to turn to the investigation at hand.


	3. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another massive thank you! I'm having so much fun writing this. I may add another chapter after the next one as I don't want to make this move to fast but I won't be sure until I finish the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Despite Gavin’s attempts at finding a connection between the two dead humans, he hadn’t found one. And the dead android hadn’t turned up much either. The plant being fully automated and thought to be perfectly locked down, hadn’t had any video surveillance. They’d found how the android had originally gotten in, and Gavin assumed the perpetrator had gone in the same way. However, no evidence of the second intruder had been found. Gavin would have expected at least some hair, one smudged fingerprint, but there’d been nothing.

So at least in the android’s case, Gavin was almost positive it was another android that had killed him, but why? Maybe the perp. had been scared, damaged and desperate to find new parts. But then why push the android into the machinery? Why try and dispose of it? That suggested the perp. was trying to avoid getting caught, trying to hide what he’d done. But if the perpetrator was an android, hadn’t it been able to tell the machinery wouldn’t effectively destroy the victim?

Perhaps it was an older model, or too damaged to notice. Or maybe…

Gavin had been thinking on the problem for a while, day in and day out. He’d grabbed lunch and was eating while walking back to the precinct, Nines by his side because of course he had followed him. Gavin murmured, “Maybe erasing the evidence hadn’t been the point…”

Nines cocked his head. “You refer to the android at the plant.”

Gavin nodded. “Maybe…maybe androids can be just as cruel as humans.”

Nines waited for a further explanation.

“If the perp. knew the android wouldn’t be fully destroyed then he did it because…he could. Or maybe he just didn’t want to be identified. The missing bio-components could have been replaced and the victim’s memory probed so maybe he just wanted it to be damaged beyond a memory probe, but he didn't care if people discovered what he had done.” That would make since but also… “What if…would you say bio-components are like organs to androids?”

“You think all three cases are connected?”

“It’s possible! The other two cases didn’t bring up any foreign hair or fingerprints either but I just assumed… God, imagine a fucking android serial killer. What are the fucking odds?” muttered Gavin.

“One in two thousand, six hundred and forty-eight.”

“Yeah, don’t fucking tell Fowler that. He doesn’t believe me as much as it is. I don’t need the fucking numbers to be against me.”

“The numbers already speak against you. Over three weeks since the first body, two weeks for the second, and a little over a week since the third. If we are including the android.”

“We are,” muttered Gavin.

“Murder cases are unpredictable at best, but comparing this to other serial killers, it could take years. I doubt Fowler will give you the time.”

“Fuck Fowler! I’ll catch the guy who did this if it’s the last thing I fucking do.”

Gavin angrily ate as Nines leaned down. “Do you mean that?”

“Listen, if I die in the force, so fucking be it. But I’m not leaving some fucked up shit like this behind. I’m going to figure it out.”

Gavin finished eating, throwing the wrapper in the nearest trashcan just as Nines suddenly grabbed him. He was pulled into a nearby alleyway, shoved hard against the wall as Nines leaned over him. If anyone had seen what had happened, if anyone was watching, Gavin couldn’t tell. Nines was blocking the view. They might as well have been the only two people there.

“You will not die for this killer.”

“How can you know?”

“I promise, you won’t.”

The words surprised Gavin as he looked up at him. “Why? Because you…you fucking care? I don’t believe that.”

Nines didn’t agree or disagree with him. Instead, Nines started that soft, petting motion again with his free hand. “You’re intelligent. You can and will get your mission done. You’ve learned to listen to me, to obey me. You can be taught, and your potential used to its fullest ability. You dying would be a waste.”

“A waste. Of fucking course that’s what you—”

“I am also designed to get a mission done. I am the best designed thing to work for a police force on criminal investigations. The only reason I would change this is if I became obsolete,” Nines cut in. “But you…you make it…marginally more unpredictable.”

“Is that your way of saying I make thinks exciting?” Gavin skeptically asked.

“You…” Nines trailed off, leaning closer. “I acknowledge your intelligence, your abilities. By doing this, I make you feel wanted, valuable even. And when you stand like this, I feel in control.”

Gavin’s instinct might have once been to yell, to pull away, but not with Nines. He didn’t move as he felt the android’s lips press against his. He remained still until one of Nines’ hands wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Gavin tried to gasp, to breathe, but all he did was open his mouth farther and feel Nines slip in.

The sudden chill meeting the heat of his mouth had Gavin’s stomach curling in response. Nines’ hands moved back to his hips, fingers dancing over his skin, going round and round in circles. Gavin’s own hands reached up but he stopped, just as Nines gave him enough room to breathe.

“Please…” Gavin gasped.

“Good boy,” murmured Nines. “You may.”

And Gavin grabbed him, roughly pulling the android closer though he knew he only succeeded because Nines let him. The light touches, those fucking moments where Nines would rile him up and then pull away, or even pretend like nothing had happened well…Gavin sure as hell wasn’t in control. But Nines was letting him feel like he was and that’s what mattered.

He moaned, opening himself up further just as Nines pulled away.

His voice was rough as he tried and begged. “Please—”

“So needy,” whispered Nines. He looked him up and down, analyzing his vitals before gently stroking Gavin’s now bruising neck.

It was impossible not to shiver at the cool touch to his damaged and heated skin. Gavin leaned into it, a breathless sigh escaping his lips. Fuck, he needed to touch himself, anything to feel some relief but he felt Nines grab his hand.

“No.”

“What? Do I need your permission for this now too?” He was trying to sound angry, in control, but all that came across was how fucking desperate he sounded.

“Yes,” whispered Nines, a smile clear on his lips. “And we are in an alleyway in broad daylight. Or have you forgotten that?”

“No.” Yes.

“We should be getting back Detective. Come.”

Gavin’s knees practically went weak, Nines knowing full fucking well how god damn suggestive he’d made that sound when there’d really been no fucking need. Gavin just focused on trying to keep himself upright, ducking his head and knowing that there was no fucking way his jacket could hide his neck.

However, before he could start thinking about what the hell he was supposed to do when they made it back to the precinct, Nines slid a scarf off someone’s neck at a crosswalk and tucked it away without anyone else noticing. Once on the other side, he smoothly slid it around Gavin’s neck.

“And you think people won’t fucking notice I’m suddenly wearing a scarf?” muttered Gavin.

“Better for people to speculate than be given solid proof,” replied Nines. He was still close to Gavin and slipped his fingers underneath the scarf, softly stroking his neck again. “Or I could simply give this back.”

“I didn’t fucking say that,” Gavin quickly said, pulling the scarf around him a little tighter and leading to Nines retracting his hand.

Gavin got to the precinct and though he saw a few eyes and confused looks, it definitely wasn’t as bad as it would have been if he’d just walked in with a fucking handprint embedded in his damn skin.

He sat at his desk, sat and tried to work on the cases he did have leads for and paperwork that needed to be done. Everything was just too damn distracting though. The feel of his neck, every fucking glance from Nines, how he kept readjusting the way he was sitting only for the need to curl tighter in the pit of his stomach.

Gavin was pretty sure he’d never experienced a worse day and he knew for a fact that he’d accomplished nothing. It was a relief that he wasn’t called out to another scene and Gavin managed to leave at his scheduled time. He left quickly, not talking to anyone and pretty much running to his car. He just needed to get home and end this weird fucking—

“And without saying goodnight Detective?”

Gavin found himself shoved against his car again, only this time there was no teasing, no tortuously long silences and cryptic words. Nines just pressed his lips to Gavin’s, slipping a hand beneath Gavin’s shirt and caressing the skin there.

“Please,” begged Gavin as Nines moved back.

“Not without permission,” Nines replied, doing one last, lingering kiss. “Goodnight Detective.”

Gavin’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched Nines walk away. He got into his car, slamming the door shut and just going limp. He pulled off the scarf, just not caring anymore as he closed his eyes. All he could think about was Nines, his hands on him, the kisses, how the temperature made every touch utterly unique and new. One of his hands toyed with the edge of his own pants, desperate for any form of release, even if it was in the fucking parking garage.

But Nines’ words drifted through his head and Gavin’s hands fell at his side. Was he really going to listen to that fucking android? Gavin hesitated but…he couldn’t do it. He let out an angry, desperate groan. He still wanted to, still had that need, but the want to listen to Nines, to have him say those words again, to praise him, he realized he wanted that more.

“Fuck,” whispered Gavin. What the hell was that damn android doing to him?

Gavin momentarily wondered how carefully planned all this was. Had Nines analyzed his history, the records and former cases and disciplinary reports? If so then…what? Was this the android’s way to take control? To twist Gavin around his finger until all he did was wait for his fucking permission? He had no idea how true that was. He just knew it was damn ridiculous how turned on it made him.

No, he needed to stop thinking about that period. Just…a cold shower and eating day old takeout. That was all he needed.

He shook his head, started his car, and quickly drove away. He got home, did exactly what he’d planned, and just added two extra beers to dinner in order to help him pass out. He fell asleep on his couch with the TV on mute. If he’d slept through the night, he would have probably woken up rested but with a hell of a crick in his neck. Instead, he woke up still exhausted as his phone rang and rang.

Gavin groaned, grabbing it and rolling over so he was sitting up straight. “It’s almost three in the fucking morning.”

“I know,” sighed Chris, “but an android was just found in an alleyway. It looks like something more than angry protesters messed it up. I thought you might want a look.”

Considering Gavin actually trusted Chris, he stood up and quickly checked that he had everything he needed on him. “Are there any bio-components missing?”

“Two different ones. But um…that’s not all. I think…you’re just going to want to get down here.”

Gavin did not like the fucking sound of that. He rushed out the door, getting directions from Chris before hanging up. He contacted Nines but already got confirmation that he was on the way so Gavin headed straight there. Thankfully traffic was minimal. He got there in record time. Getting out, he wasn’t assaulted by any reporters, probably only because of how late it was. He spotted Nines on the other side of the tape and walked into the alleyway.

The victim was near the end of the alleyway, up against the fence. From where he was, Gavin wasn’t sure how it was standing up but he could already feel his stomach twisting and turning. Nines kept close behind him as Gavin slowly approached.

He stopped walking when he could finally see what was keeping the android standing. It had been stripped of its clothes and skin. Its arms had been carefully broken and twisted in a way that was now linked into the fence, keeping it upright and in a position like crucification. Unlike the other android, this one was recent, only twenty-four hours old and possibly even younger considering its placement. Someone would have reported it sooner otherwise. The blue blood was still visible to Gavin's eye. It had dried over the victim, pooled at her feet and dripped over her plastic skin.

Gavin could see the two bio-components missing. There weren’t many defensive lacerations. He didn’t need Nines to tell him that. The perp. had been in near perfect control and this time…this time Gavin could fucking tell.

The overall point had been the same. The goal had been to get the trophies but whereas the previous mutilations had mostly been necessary to get at the organs, and the last android possibly destroyed to avoid identifying the perp., this one had been…fun.

It was an experiment, something inventive and new. This body had been moved from the scene of the crime and put on display. Was it for everyone to see? Or a special message for a group, or maybe even one person?

Nines leaned up against him. No one else was close enough to see as he graced his lips over Gavin’s still bruised throat and murmured, “Her right arm is broken in six places, the left one in five. The bio-components that were taken from her would not have resulted in an immediate shutdown, hence the purposeful damage to the pump-regulator and the storage unit for memories.”

Gavin forced himself to get his breathing under control, no easy feat considering how Nines’ lips graced his neck in between every few words.

“The perpetrator took the desired bio-components first. The fight was easily won. The missing pieces made the android unable to speak so the next steps were easy. She soundlessly screamed as he broke her arms in order to pin her up,” whispered Nines. “The pump-regulator and her memory storage unit were destroyed through repeated battery using a blunt object after she was already hung.”

“Fuck,” muttered Gavin.

“Thoughts Detective?”

“We’re dealing with a serial killer. A god damn android serial killer. It can’t…there’s no fucking denying it now.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” murmured Nines.

“Fowler is not going to fucking like this,” Gavin murmured. “Is there anything else you see?”

“Not from the perpetrator. No identifiable footprints were left or foreign cloth fibers. And this is an alleyway, very little evidence is likely to be persevered from this scene. The fact that the body was moved from an unknown location makes this difficult as well.”

“God fucking damn it,” growled Gavin. Then they weren’t any closer to figuring out who this android was. Gavin needed to find a connective tissue somewhere. Maybe Fowler would believe him now that there was a fourth body, but he wasn’t going to like that Gavin wasn’t anywhere near solving this.

Gavin walked around the area, Nines close behind as he looked for anything that could help them. Eventually, he did spot an ATM across the street. The quality wouldn’t be great but it could at least give them something.

As Gavin made his way back to his car, Chris stopped him on the way. “We’ve already got people looking for witnesses, going through nearby street cams as well and looking for workers and store owners. If this happened earlier tonight, then maybe someone leaving their store might have seen something.”

“Good thinking,” sighed Gavin. Considering the lack of leads they’d run into so far, he wasn’t exactly hopeful but it was something.

“Hey Detective Reed are you…ok?”

“It’s three in the fucking morning. I’m tired as shit. What do you expect?” growled Gavin.

“I wasn’t talking about…just you know,” Chris said as he pointed to his own neck.

Shit, he’d completely forgotten about that. He quickly covered it with his own hand, not that it made much difference.

“Are you ok?” repeated Chris.

“I’m fine. Just some…yeah I’m fine,” muttered Gavin, unable to come up with an explanation that didn’t sound bad or embarrassing in some light. “Call me if you find anything else. I’m going to head back to the office.”

“Understood,” Chris replied, heading back over to the alleyway as Gavin finished walking to his car.

Nines was already inside and waiting. He picked up the scarf that Gavin had thrown off earlier with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh it doesn’t fucking matter now,” grumbled Gavin. “Chris won’t talk but I know the other fuckers will.”

He started the car and drove back to the precinct.

“It’s going to be at least another hour or more before we get permission to look through that footage,” Gavin hinted.

“Already on it. The footage has been sent to your desk. We can examine it when we get there.”

Gavin nodded. He didn’t say more until they were back in the nearly empty parking garage. It was still dark outside, the only light coming from the dull, yellow lights thinly spread across the garage. Gavin got out and leaned against his car, face wrought in confusion and frustration.

“What’s wrong Detective?” murmured Nines as he came around to stand near him.

“I was wrong. He hadn’t killed. Not before that first human,” Gavin said. “The perp. simply knew what it wanted, knew what he needed to do, and used the skills to accomplish it. But I still don’t know what that goal was. Why take the different parts? Why does it change? And why…why the need to display it now?

“He’s been passionate about the goal, whatever the hell that is, but this…this he wanted to be noticed. But not just by anyone. Not by the public eye or else it would have been placed in a more public location and in a way that caught a lot of eyes, that got pictures of the crime snapped and posted online before the cops could get there. This was hidden in the back of an alleyway in the middle of the night though. Who…”

The thought trailed away as Nines kissed him, controlling how wide he opened his mouth, drawing out the low, needy moans before moving down to his neck. The android drifted over the skin, softer and more delicate than a human could have done before gently pulling and sucking in a way that had Gavin gasping and arching his hips towards the android, all previous thoughts having left his mind.

“Please…”

And still he asked permission, the action instinctive now. This time when Gavin tried to open himself up, Nines let him, one leg pressed in between Gavin’s as he desperately rutted against the android and pulled him closer. Nines lips moved back to his mouth, kissing him deeply before pulling at Gavin’s lower lip.

Nines moved his hands back down, lifting Gavin just a bit to easily pin him against the car and to allow Gavin to wrap his legs around him. Nines could easily feel the desperate motions Gavin was making, how aroused he was and in need of any kind of release.

“Stop,” whispered Nines.

Gavin did, shuddering as he clung to Nines, even though he could have completely let go and the android would have still held him up with ease. “Please, don’t do this. Please,” Gavin whined.

“I’m not going to do anything,” Nines murmured. “You are.”

Gavin’s eyes blinked open. “You want…”

“I want to watch.” Nines kissed his neck, right along the jugular as he whispered, “You have my permission Detective. No need to worry. I’ve got you.”

Gavin wrapped one arm around Nines’ neck, his other hand fumbling with his pants before he managed to undo them. His eyes fluttered shut, grasping himself, the need and lust from earlier rising in him again—

He could feel Nines’ forehead pressed against his, the cool breath ghosting over his face. “Slower Detective.”

“Please—”

“Slow,” cooed Nines.

Gavin was trembling but he forced himself to slow down, back and forth in motions that he could barely control as he clung to Nines. Every time he went a little too fast, Nines whispered in his ear again and Gavin slowed, following every order until he finally came and Gavin’s moans were caught inside Nines’ mouth.

“Good boy, Detective," Nines whispered when he moved back.

“Fuck you,” mumbled Gavin, though it was hard to keep the smile down that was fighting to show on his lips.

Nines moved closer, Gavin shivering at the contact as Nines slowly kissed him again, still easily holding him up. “You seemed like you were in need of a distraction,” murmured Nines. “I trust I was successful.”

“Yeah…yeah real fucking successful,” Gavin mumbled as he rested his head against Nines’ shoulder. He could feel the android slowly stroking his neck, the touch hypersensitive on the bruises and other marks Nines had left.

Over a minute passed before Nines slowly put Gavin back on his feet and Gavin started to fix himself as best he could.

“If you don’t go in the front, you can avoid the receptionist and what few people are in the bullpen. If you give me your keys, I can bring you the spare clothes you need.”

Gavin mutely nodded, easing his breath as Nines continued the soft, petting motions a few more times.

“Your keys, Detective.”

“Right,” Gavin fumbled a bit before handing them over. Nines took them and gently nudged Gavin’s chin up.

“You shouldn’t worry so much, Detective. I trust you to find the killer,” Nines murmured. “Otherwise, I’d be incredibly disappointed. You won’t disappoint me, will you Detective?”

The answer came out, desperate and breathy. “No.”

“Good answer, Detective.” Nines stepped away and Gavin almost stumbled, trying to follow his touch but forcing himself to stay on his own two feet. “I’ll be back soon.”

Gavin shook his head to try and clear it. He zipped up his jacket to better hide the mess as he quickly went in through one of the side doors. He made a beeline to the bathroom and quickly went to splash his face with water. One quick look in the mirror basically said that new clothes wasn’t going to trick anyone.

The bruise around his neck was worse than yesterday and the god damn marks, fuck there was no easy way to hide that shit even with a scarf. His face was still flushed as well, even if his heartbeat was slowly going down.

“Fucking androids,” mumbled Gavin as he leaned over the counter, needing to take a few minutes to try and collect his thoughts.

He splashed water on his face again and wondered not for the first time what the hell Nines got out of this. Did he feel lust like humans? Was being in control the equivalent of that for Nines? Even if other androids were now incredibly human like with their emotions and reactions to thing, Gavin knew he couldn’t base any other android on how Nines acted.

Considering their rocky start, he’d originally thought Nines would rather kill him than spend any extra time with him. But then he’d earned Nines’ respect, proved his own intellect and skill and Nines had slowly…what? What did he want?

Trying to think about it now was just making Gavin’s head hurt. The only thing he knew for certain was he didn’t want this to stop. He’d grown so used to the close proximity, feeling like he was being kept on a permanent ledge, never able to touch, never having any form of release and suddenly being given permission was intoxicating in its own way

He wasn’t falling in love. This sure as hell wasn’t that innocent or pure in any way. But he was becoming…perhaps a little too reliant on the touches, the contact, and now the—

“I brought the spare clothes,” Nines said, interrupting Gavin’s thoughts.

“Thanks,” sighed Gavin. He grabbed them, quickly changed and walked out only for Nines to pull him close, sliding his tongue against Gavin’s and finishing the kiss by slowly pulling at Gavin’s lower lip until he finally let go.

“Not that I’m fucking complaining,” Gavin gasped, “but how come you’re finally not trying to kill me with anticipation?”

“Only so much data can be collected through observation alone,” murmured Nines. “Sometimes participation is necessary. And I’m in…a good mood.”

“So you do have moods,” snorted Gavin. “I thought you were just focused on trying to gather as much information as possible.”

Nines simply smirked. “Only most of the time.” He gently traced the marks on Gavin’s skin. “And I’m not sorry for these.”

“Yeah, I expected as fucking much,” muttered Gavin, his face turning red just the slightest. He almost knocked Nines’ hand away but one, it felt fucking nice, and two, he hadn’t been given permission. Instead, he got out, “We should probably go and start going through that footage.”

“We should. Hopefully we’ll have something to show Fowler when he comes in this morning,” Nines said.

“Yeah, hopefully,” Gavin murmured, immediately missing Nines’ hand on him the moment he stepped away.


	4. Withdrawal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed some of the tags around as I wrote this next chapter and also added another chapter because things definitely aren't going to wrap up in the next one (a seventh chapter may be added depending on how the fifth and sixth chapters go but there'll definitely be no more than seven).
> 
> Also more smut, which I never write because I'm shit at it but it's actually kind of important to the story so there you go! Please tell me if it's horribly written because I definitely need the critique.
> 
> And another added note, I love making playlists so I made another playlist for this fic if anyone is interested: https://8tracks.com/changethecircumstances/is-this-love
> 
> Anyways, this chapter turned out way longer than I was intending but hopefully you enjoy it. I definitely had a blast writing it! Thank you for all the wonderful kudos and comments! It seriously brightens my day every time I see them.

The footage had revealed the likely suspect, not that they’d gotten any type of clear picture. All they’d been able to tell was the person had light skin though a specific color was impossible to discern from the footage, was at least six feet tall if not taller, had eighty-nine percent chance of being male, and likely still had their LED assuming they were an android since they’d been wearing a hat. The possible suspect had gone into the alleyway a little after one o’clock with a large duffel bag and then had come out less than thirty minutes later. It had been difficult to tell if the duffel bag had looked any lighter but it made sense that the suspect had carried the android in something and not just dragged an android down the street.

Nines had explained that the android would have been taken apart and stuffed in the bag. The major bio-components would have likely been left in to save on room, the android still aware and awake but without any ability to move around or help herself. Talk about an utterly terrifying thought.

However, the other leads on that night and trying to track the suspect’s movements came up with nothing. They lost him on every turn and finally Gavin had to admit they still didn’t have a positive ID. The grainy ATM image was the best they had.

Gavin had talked to Fowler, the conversation leading to more shouting, insults, and Gavin slamming the door on his way out like last time. At the very least Fowler believed him now but instead of a pat on the back and a ‘you were right’, he’d blamed him for not catching the perp. already and having no leads.

How was it Gavin’s fucking fault that he didn’t have leads!? Fowler sure as hell wouldn’t have had more if their positions were switched. In fact, he wouldn’t have even pushed the idea all these were connected. He probably would have fucking ignored it, just swept it under the rug and pretended nothing weird was going on.

It made Gavin so damn angry and he probably would have left, gone home or out to a bar, gotten drunk and fumed for a few hours over how fucking stupid his boss was. Instead, he’d gotten as far as his car before Nines had him pinned.

It seemed to be a pattern they were going for, and one that Gavin didn’t really mind.

Nines had backed off a bit compared to that one night, both an incredibly annoying fact but also probably for the best in regards to the physical marks Nines seemed fond of leaving on his skin. Thankfully it wasn’t like Gavin hung out with people from the office often, but even pure work conversations got fucking awkward when everyone’s eyes were staring at his damn neck.

For the moment, the case was dubbed Cross-Species considering it didn’t seem to matter whether the victims were human or android. With the new leads already exhausted, it went on the backburner again as Gavin focused on the other cases that passed his desk, figuring out who stole money someone had shoved under their bed, finding what disgruntled office worker had left a bomb threat in his building, and the like.

The worst part was that Gavin felt they wouldn’t get a new lead unless another body turned up. However, the body Gavin was waiting for didn’t suddenly appear. Every other body had been spaced apart by about a week. However, a week went by and suddenly no more bodies. Had the killer decided doing things out in the open wasn’t for him? Had the attention the killer been seeking been answered?

Typically serial killers escalated. Unless this killer had sated the need and was going to go underground for the next thirty years before popping up again. Gavin really didn’t know if that pattern should be applied here, all prior serial killers being human and making analyzing this case particularly tricky.

And then to make matters worse, Nines fucking left to help a neighboring police force in a case. They’d asked for assistance and of course Nines had volunteered, being the best at what he could do and them not being on anything major with the Cross-Species case put on hold again.

“You don’t have to go,” Gavin angrily bit out. He’d been walking to get lunch only for Nines to tell him the news and his appetite to suddenly disappear.

“Will you miss me Detective?” murmured Nines.

“Of course I won’t fucking miss you.” Gavin could already hear the lie on his lips. “I just wish you had fucking run this by me. And you still don’t have to go.”

“It will only be for three days at the most,” Nines said.

Three days was nothing, at least it should have felt like nothing. Only Gavin could feel the cold dread of having to deal without Nines filling him up. Before he could really focus on those thoughts though, Nines pulled him off the street.

Gavin automatically went limp, allowing Nines to hold him there as the android’s mouth traveled from his and then down to his neck. Gavin moaned in desperation, shivering as Nines left a mark on the tender skin.

“Now you’ll have something to remember me by,” Nines murmured. He gently ran a finger down Gavin’s cheek. “Three days. That’s all.”

“I know,” Gavin growled out. “I’ll be fine damn it. It’s not like I need you looking over my shoulder the whole time.”

“Then I’ll see you in a few days time,” murmured Nines with a lingering kiss.

Gavin shrugged it off. He’d be fine. Partners went and left, co-workers changed all the time. This was nothing new. He’d be fine. It was only three fucking days at most. That was all. If anything, he should be relieved at not having someone in his personal space almost twenty-four seven.

But the first day proved that it wasn’t going to be that simple.

The moment he walked into the bullpen, he looked around, expecting Nines to be there only for him to suddenly be gone. Gavin’s skin crawled, waiting for some cool air to be brushed against the back of his neck, for fingers to turn him around and caress his chin.

Nearly a year they’d worked together and in that year, Gavin had become accustomed to the proximity, whether he liked it or not. He couldn’t sleep the night Nines had left, just trying to draw up the memories only for it to not be enough. It was just one fucking day but Gavin was beginning to realize that in the past months he hadn’t gone one fucking day without Nines near him at some point. Sure, he’d technically had off days here and there but Gavin had always been doing something for work even on those days. He didn’t have family or any close friends. The only thing he really had was the job.

And when Nines and him had stopped going for each other’s throats, at least not in the way they were now, then Nines had joined him on those supposed to be off days. After all, Nines didn’t need to sleep, to eat, and he was only too happy to continue the mission as he thought of it. Every day, even if it was only for a few minutes, Nines had always been there and when in the office, he’d been a constant presence.

But now Nines wasn’t there and Gavin didn’t know what to do.

“Hey Detective—”

He god damn jumped at the touch, knowing it wasn’t Nines even if he’d ignored the voice. “Chris, what?!”

Chris’ eyes widened in surprise. He hesitated and then quickly grabbed the chair that was usually reserved for witnesses and victims and so forth. Chris pulled it around the desk and sat next to him.

“Detective, I think you should go home.”

“I’m…I’m fine.”

“Detective I—”

“Don’t you have a son? Like a year old now?”

“A year and five months actually.”

“Shit.” Had that much time really passed? “I still remember when you fucking came in, all smiles and shit, telling everyone your son’s name. Don’t you have enough to worry about with him?”

Chris chuckled. “A fair amount, yeah. But I’m at work now so I’ve got some time to worry about you. Did you sleep at all last night?”

“A little.” None, not a fucking wink.

“You look terrible. I would have thought you’d be happy to have RK900 not breathing down your neck. He never gives you any space,” Chris replied.

“I’m just…sick I think.”

“Then why aren’t you home?”

“It’s not contagious and it’s not like I have anything better to do,” Gavin muttered. “I’m fine Chris. I swear.”

Chris didn’t look like he believed him even a little bit. “And what about that?”

Gavin readjusted his jacket to better hide the mark. “Listen, unless you want me probing into your private life, don’t try going into mine.”

Chris chuckled again and at least Gavin managed a small smile at that.

“Listen, if you’re feeling up to it…you should join me and my wife for dinner. Meet Damien.”

Gavin blinked in surprise. “Really? You sure you don’t have me confused for someone else?”

“I mean you Reed,” Chris smiled. “We’ve gone out for a few drinks, but for being co-workers I feel like we don’t know that much about each other.”

“Not much to tell. I work all the damn time. That’s about it,” snorted Gavin.

“Then it sounds like you’re in need of a break. Dinner at six tonight. I’ll send you my address,” Chris smiled.

He got up and left before Gavin could argue. Maybe that was exactly what Gavin needed. Considering all he ever did was work, perhaps this would distract him from it.

Gavin suffered through the rest of the day and then took Chris up on his offer. He put in the directions and immediately drove there after work. He was quickly bombarded with the excitable Damien and Chris’ wife who welcomed him into the home. They were kind people and it was interesting getting a peak into Chris’ life, but still his mind couldn’t focus on the evening alone.

His hands fidgeted underneath the table constantly, unable to keep still as Chris’ wife did most of the talking. When dinner was done, Gavin had figured it was time for him to go but Chris insisted he stay for drinks. Gavin tried to help them clean up but again he was waved to sit down, leaving him with the still awake baby.

Damien had a number of toys in front of him. He was busy detaching limbs and mismatching the simple figurines.

“Those don’t really go together,” Gavin said, more to himself as he didn’t expect the young kid to respond.

However, Damien happily shouted, “Megatron’s legs best!”

“Then why doesn’t Megatron use them?” Gavin asked with a confused look.

“He lazy. Zeltor not. Zeltor uses Megatron’s legs,” the kid said, forcing the pieces together.

Gavin frowned, not really following the kid’s logic…

He shot up, knocking his knees on the table and swearing loudly, much to the little kid’s delight.

“Reed?” Chris cautiously asked as he came back in. “You alright?”

“I need to get back to the office! Sorry but—”

“Reed, it’s almost seven thirty,” Chris said, putting the beers on the table and quickly following Gavin back towards the door. He grabbed Gavin’s shoulder and forced him to stop. “You’re running yourself thin! Just calm down and—”

“I think I know why the killer takes the trophies!”

“What—”

“The Cross-Species! I just-thanks for the dinner but I have to fucking go. I need to know if I’m right!”

Gavin grabbed his jacket and avoided Chris’ attempts at grabbing him again. Rushing to his car, he got in and drove back to the precinct holding on desperately to the idea in his head. He could recall the parts that had been taken from the androids but not the serial numbers or models of the androids. For the first time he cursed himself in not being more knowledgeable in android mechanics.

Once back at the precinct, Gavin rushed to his desk, grabbing a tablet and running to the evidence room. He went to the main display board and typed in the case and then his password, watching as the walls slid to reveal the two broken androids and what little evidence had been picked up at the scene.

He walked over, wishing Nines was there to make this easier. Instead, Gavin had to look for the model and serial number of the androids, along with figuring out the exact model numbers for their missing bio-components.

Alright, so for the android found in the plant, his missing pump-regulator had been larger and more resilient than the average model. The android’s model was designed to work in extreme cold, having originally been meant to work in the arctic along with an improved model that had been planned to send on future space missions.

However, due to the revolution, this model hadn’t been sent to the arctic. Apparently he’d chosen to stay in Detroit and though it could get cold in the winter, it definitely wasn’t the kind of temperatures that he’d been designed for. Alright, the other android then…

When she’d been added to the evidence room, her number had brought up a warning in their system as she’d originally been intended for government intelligence agencies. However, a check against the records had shown she’d never made it to her intended job before the revolution and again meaning they had no idea what she’d been doing in the past months or who she was.

Gavin went over the two components that had been taken from her, the parts allowing for enhanced listening and an ability to speak on other frequencies that other androids didn’t have. It was tech meant for spying but it was doubtful she’d been utilizing those features considering she’d never left Detroit.

A theory was forming but Gavin couldn’t be sure without knowing what the two androids had done before being killed. It would be fucking tedious but he went back to his desk and got access to all public surveillance that didn’t require a warrant. It would have been so much easier if Nines was there, both faster and able to hack into spaces Gavin couldn’t access.

For now though, he had to deal with what there was and started trying to find a match for the two androids. In order to make sure an error didn’t occur, Gavin watched the system do its job, eyes glued to the screen as the night wore on.

At close to four in the morning, Gavin had gone through every system that the police had access to around the city, at least for the man. He pulled up those sightings now, none of the times showing the android without his skin sadly and meaning Gavin couldn’t be sure if it was actually the victim he was seeing or a separate model.

It meant he had to personally scan each clip, not knowing for sure what he was looking for so there was no way to input a key or something into a search and move the process along faster. He looked for any suspicious characters that popped up in the same frame as the possible victim along with trying to catch sight of the android in some type of uniform or at some job.

The androids that worked in jobs that seemed to fit Gavin’s theory he quickly followed up on, finally finding the one that hadn’t reported to his job for the past month. The android had worked at a small shop, definitely not a place that had any necessity for an android with his skill sets.

Gavin asked why the hell this hadn’t been brought up with the police but it seemed the android hadn’t had many friends and the owners only hired androids because they were cheap labor. When he’d left, they’d just hired another.

By the time Gavin had done this, the main floor was full and the office was in full swing. Gavin could vaguely remember Chris coming by, concern in his voice but Gavin had waved him away. It was past lunchtime and Gavin probably needed to eat something but he pushed that aside to look into the female android victim.

The day kept moving and those that had come in that morning switched with the smaller night crew as many others went home. Chris stopped by his desk again but Gavin ignored most of what he’d said and continued to focus on the work.

Ten o’clock passed and Gavin managed to track a version of the female android that seemed to be working at a media company. He called up the building but considering how late it was, it wasn’t too surprising no one answered. He spent the next hour searching for phone numbers and people who might know the android and annoying the hell out of everyone he talked to as he jumped from one tired, pissed off person to the next.

He finally got confirmation that the female android had been a receptionist at the company and like the male, no one had cared when she hadn’t shown up.

Gavin still wasn’t fond of androids in general but after seeing them ripped apart and broken, it made him even angrier knowing no one had cared or looked for them. How could they not follow up on an employee that just went missing? Who knew how many more could turn up mutilated because no one cared?

It made him all the more determined to figure out what the hell was going on. He was pretty sure he’d cracked why the androids had their parts taken. They hadn’t been using the components like they’d been meant to; they weren’t taking advantage of their abilities. As Chris’ son had put it, they were lazy.

And with android parts, they could be refurbished, passed onto other androids that could use them. So maybe they were just trophies or maybe their perp. was actually selling them off. Gavin tried to figure out how the hell he was supposed to put out a bulletin on that. They’d never dealt with stolen robot parts and Gavin doubted finding them wouldn’t be on the top of anyone’s priorities. At the very least he could send the report out to all other precincts across the city in the hopes that someone would have noticed something. Or maybe could even point him in the direction of a black market for bio-components or something.

Gavin would go for anything at this point.

But now the humans. Had the goal been the same? If so, what had happened to the organs? Gavin made his way to the morgue, thinking about calling the coroner but deciding he didn’t feel like waiting. He just went in, going to where the two bodies were still preserved. The families had routinely been asking for a proper burial and it had taken all of Gavin’s power to convince Fowler not yet.

He was damn thankful now as he pulled the two bodies out of the cooler and threw the sheets off of them. As he looked down at them, he pulled up the autopsy reports and the photos that had been taken at the time. It was difficult, this definitely not being Gavin’s area of expertise and he again wished Nines was there.

The inability to sit still had progressively gotten worse in the past day. The tremors in Gavin’s hands, the tapping of his feet, the itch just kept growing. He was pretty sure he’d started going into a cold sweat a few hours ago and he still hadn’t eaten, only grabbed coffee on three separate occasions. But it was better being here, better being at the office. At least Gavin could pretend Nines was in a separate room, doing his own thing as Gavin sat in the morgue and reviewed the notes. It didn’t help how he felt like part of him was gone, that a presence once glued to his back had been stripped from him.

Chris had been right when he’d said Gavin should have felt relief. He should have! It wasn’t like Nines had always been there. But now it was difficult to remember what not having Nines around was like. He’d made himself such a constant in Gavin’s life that now it was physically hurting having him away.

Gavin scratched his arm to try and distract himself as he attempted to understand what had happened to the missing organs of the humans. The method used to take the organs from the first person had been simple and with a clear lack of familiarity with the insides of the human body. The second one had been much more professional. The first set of organs might not have made it but the second one…from what Gavin could find the organs had been detached like they would in surgery, allowing for a much easier reconnect in a new body.

“Detective Reed!”

The coroner walked in, shocked and clearly not expecting Gavin. He ignored how she was clearly waiting for an explanation and simply asked, “Could the lungs have been given to someone in need of new lungs? Could they have been transplanted?”

“Um-uh-depending on their condition but-but they were taken out correctly compared to the first body,” the coroner finally got out, still staring at Gavin with wide eyes.

Gavin now completely ignored her, going back to the problem at hand. Had they ended up as actual trophies? Thrown away? Destroyed? Did the perp. have connections with the black market and sell them there? Maybe he worked at a hospital. Was it even possible to add awaiting organs without anyone noticing? That didn’t seem right.

And then why those specific organs? It wasn’t as clear cut as it was with the androids. Did the perp. know these people had a predisposition for something that he thought they should have been using those organs for? Maybe the woman had the lungs of a swimmer, could have easily done a job like diving but didn’t and so the killer had taken them from her?

But what about the man? How had he not been using his heart and liver to his advantage?

Or maybe…maybe it was the opposite. Maybe the organs were taken from them not because they weren’t using them to their fullest potential but because they were misusing them.

Gavin went back through the records. It was difficult because the organs were actually missing but the man’s weight suggested he’d probably put a lot of pressure on his heart. But the liver…he asked the coroner what might cause damage to the liver. She jumped at his shouting and tried to ask what was going on but Gavin just yelled the question at her again.

He was desperate! He needed to know!

“Sugars! Refined sugars and high-fructose corn syrup can cause build up in the liver and—”

Gavin held up his hand, ignoring the coroner’s angry response at being shushed and the fact that he was still there. He searched his records and found the wife’s number, quickly calling her up and not wasting any time.

“Did your husband eat a lot of sweets?”

“Wh-I’m sorry who—”

“It’s Detective Reed now I need to know! Did your husband eat a lot of sweets? Sugary shit?”

“I don’t-don’t understand—”

“Tell me!”

“Yes! Yes he-why? Why would you—”

But Gavin hung up on her, already moving to the next body. Even though the lungs were gone, the entry point was still there and relooking at the autopsy, along with the packet that had been on her when she’d died, proved she had been a smoker.

So were there actually two killers with similar MOs but different goals? Did one want to take what was misused, like a warning to others, and the other killer wished to put parts to good use that were being neglected? But no, that didn’t seem right. Looking at the four bodies altogether told a story, a sense of growth. Each body had been more effectively taken apart and then that growing sense of _fun_.

The first one hadn’t been about fun but the enjoyment over his actions had grown. So this had started out as a vendetta, an attempt to force the perp.’s beliefs onto other individuals. But then he’d started to enjoy it too.

Maybe the taking of the human organs was more about the act than what could come of it. Perhaps the killer had known from the beginning how difficult it would be to get those organs to someone else so instead the killer had focused on the misuse rather than neglect.

But with androids, passing on the bio-components would be so much easier.

“Detective Reed!”

Gavin jumped, finally coming out of his head to see the coroner standing behind Fowler with arms crossed.

“I just got off the phone with an extremely upset wife! Care to explain yourself?”

“It’s the organs! The way the victims are putting strain on their organs and not appreciating them—”

“And need I remind you that we all have our jobs to do and Dr. McKay can’t work with you here. You need to leave immediately,” Fowler said, clearly not wanting an explanation anyways.

“But you don’t understand! I’ve got it. The human organs are taken because they aren’t used properly and the android bio-components are taken because their potential isn’t being used. The perp. is trying to—”

“You were already fighting an uphill battle that all these cases were connected! Now you’re telling me one killer has two different reasons for killing? You’re not helping your case Reed!”

“But it makes sense! We just need—”

“Even if you are right, how the hell is this going to help you catch the killer?”

“The bio-components might have been sold or donated somewhere. If we can find out where these pieces went, then we could figure out who the hell sold those parts, who took them, who the killer is?!”

“Then we’ll get someone on it.”

“I’ve sent out bulletins to other precincts to—”

“I said we’ll get someone on it Reed!”

“But I need—”

“You need to go home! You haven’t slept in days!”

“But Nines should be coming back today—”

“Then you can meet up with your partner elsewhere!” Fowler yelled. “Now go home before I fire you!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Yes! Now leave! That’s an order!”

“Fuck you,” growled Gavin, grabbing everything he had and getting up. He stopped in front of Fowler and looked up at him. “I’m fucking onto something damn it. If I can just—”

“If you’re onto something, you can figure it out tomorrow,” Fowler said, his voice finally going a bit calmer. “You look like shit. Just go home and rest.”

Gavin shook his head. He couldn’t appreciate Fowler’s concern, his brain to hyper focused on the killer. It was the only thing that was distracting him from Nines not being there and now Fowler was fucking taking it away.

He angrily walked back to the bullpen, dropped off the shit he didn’t need, and then headed straight to his car. Gavin wanted to follow up on those bio-components but for the moment, he couldn’t without more information. All he really could do was go home and he reluctantly did just that.

Once at home and with the case no longer right in front of him, it really hit Gavin just how bad he looked and felt. Perhaps Fowler had been right to send him home but that didn’t mean Gavin was any less pissed at him. He walked to the bedroom first, throwing his clothes into the laundry basket and then heading to the bathroom.

Christ, he hadn’t looked at himself in days. Alright, now he really could understand why Fowler had yelled at him to leave. He was in desperate need of a shower, his hair a mess, his stubble far more noticeable, dark circles resting under his blood shot eyes and cheeks gaunt. He quickly looked away and turned on his shower, stepping in and letting the still cool water wash over him.

Gavin kept it cold, it almost giving the feeling of Nines’ hands on his skin even though he knew the android wasn’t there. When he finally got out and put some clean boxers on, he tried to shave but quickly found his hands were shaking too much to do so.

He gave up, dropping the razor into the sink and headed to the kitchen. Now that he was finally slowing down, he realized just how hungry he was but the thought of stuffing his face didn’t really appeal to him. He found small things, chips and picking at some deli meat he had in the fridge. As he ate, he paced around the apartment, just trying to figure out where the hell the bio-components might have gone and if there was something more he could do to find them.

Nothing was coming to him. He’d hit a roadblock again and all Gavin could do was wait. He paced some more before going to his bed and lying down. He tried closing his eyes, made sure to close his blinds so the light from outside wouldn’t shine in, but still sleep didn’t come, even after days of restlessness.

As Gavin continuously rolled around, he suddenly heard someone knocking at his front door. He rolled over and grabbed his phone. It was three o’clock in the afternoon. He’d been awake for over seventy hours now.

He groaned as he rolled back out of bed, thought about putting on actual clothes, and then decided fuck it. He headed to the door and cracked it open only for all air to leave his body.

“May I come in?” asked Nines.

Gavin just blinked, utterly shocked to see Nines standing there, particularly because he wasn’t in his uniform for the first time. He wore simple black slacks and a black turtle neck, head cocked to the side and waiting.

“Y-yeah! Come in.” Gavin quickly stepped back and crossed his arms, tucking his hands underneath his arm pits to better hide the shaking in his hands. “You-you’re not wearing your uniform.”

“It was necessary for the case I was working. I just got back. I haven’t had time to change,” Nines calmly replied, walking in with his hands clasped behind his back.

Gavin waited for Nines to come closer, to do what he always did, but instead he stayed a good foot away, just slowly analyzing Gavin, looking him up and down.

“I was told you’ve been busy at the precinct.”

“I think I know why the organs change,” Gavin explained. He took a small step closer, desperate to be near but Nines casually moved away like he hadn’t even noticed.

“So why the change?” Nines murmured with an arched eyebrow.

“The um…the humans. They were neglecting those organs. They weren’t staying healthy in those areas,” Gavin replied. “So he took them and…I don’t know what he did with them yet but I think with the androids he’s selling them. Or simply repurposing them to androids that would use the bio-components to their best ability.”

“An interesting theory.”

“I know. I know! It’s weird that the killer might have two different reasons but it just…it feels right. I know I’m onto something! What…what do you think?”

Nines cocked his head to the side, he almost looked like he was going to finally step closer but then he stopped again. Gavin’s knuckles were white because of how tightly he was clenching his fists.

“I do believe it’s possible,” Nines calmly said. “You’ve been working on this for days. You realize I could have helped make the process go quite a bit faster if you’d only waited.”

“I just…I needed to do something and-and I know I’m right! I’m fucking right even if Fowler doesn’t believe me but just—”

“I believe you,” Nines interrupted.

“You do?”

“We are dealing with an unusual situation. It makes sense the motive would be unusual as well,” Nines said. “Considering you did all this without my help, I must say, well done Detective.”

And finally Nines stepped closer. Closer but not close enough.

“Tell me Detective, did you miss me?”

Gavin swallowed uneasily. He wanted to move nearer, to grab Nines but he hadn’t been given permission. He didn’t want to mess this up so he remained as still as he could though he was unable to keep one of his legs from continuously tapping on the floor.

“Did you?” repeated Nines.

“Yes.” Gavin didn’t want to admit it but he needed this.

“Did you miss me a great deal?”

“Yes.” It came out like a whine, desperate and needy.

 Finally Nines was stepping closer. Gavin tensed.

“Tell me Detective, what do you need?”

“Need? I-I don’t understand.”

“I think you do Detective. Tell me.”

Gavin did. God, did he fucking understand. “Are-are you really going to make me say it?”

“Your body is already telling me. I already know,” Nines replied, finally stepping close enough that their chests were almost bumping and Gavin had to really look up. Still Nines wasn’t actually touching him though. “I know what you need. Why don’t you simply vocalize it?”

“I-I—”

Nines leaned down and Gavin closed his eyes. Finally he felt that cool breath brushing against his face as Nines continued to softly whisper.

“What do you need Detective? I want to hear you say it.”

“I need-please I just-I need you-please—”

And finally Nines kissed him and the itch inside Gavin disappeared. Everything finally calmed and he melted into the touch. He’d never had this much skin exposed to Nines, not all at once and the sensory overload he was experiencing was intoxicating.

“Show me how much you missed me. How you need me,” Nines practically purred. He lifted Gavin with ease and Gavin wrapped his legs around the android’s waist and his arms around Nines’ neck. He tangled his fingers in Nines’ hair and let his jaw go slack, Nines working the motion and sliding his tongue far enough in that Gavin was practically sucking it.

He could feel Nines moving them across the room in a way that only an android would be able to manage without knocking into a million things. Suddenly Gavin felt his back hit his bed as Nines’ lips finally moved down his neck, kissing and sucking on the tender skin. Gavin arched into Nines’ body, his head thrown back as he moaned without care, fingers still tangled in Nines’ hair.

Those three days had been near unbearable, painful in fact, but already what it had felt like to be without Nines was slipping away as all he could feel was the android.

Nines moved away and Gavin’s eyes fluttered back open to look at him.

“Say it,” whispered Nines.

“I need you,” Gavin murmured, the words long and drawn out. “I _need_ you. _Please_ …”

“How could I say no to that,” Nines whispered, “when you’re such a good boy Detective.”

Gavin’s eyes slipped shut again, his begging words becoming more disjointed and just noise.

One of Nines’ hands grasped Gavin’s boxers. He lifted him with ease and pulled them down, Gavin quickly kicking them the rest of the way off. They’d captured many heated, small moments here and there, but always Nines had commanded Gavin in what to do. Nines had kissed him and left his marks but it had always been Gavin that made himself come, touching himself in time with Nines’ whispered words.

But now Gavin moaned as he went from clinging to Nines to clinging to the bed sheets, arching into each touch, begging for more. One of Nines’ hands came up, his skin retracting and his outer temperature dropping just a bit more as he softly thumbed Gavin’s lips.

“Open,” Nines whispered.

Gavin did, feeling the smooth plastic slip in. He took Nines’ hand, slowly sucking on his fingers as Nines used his free hand to pet Gavin’s hair.

“Good boy,” Nines whispered, finally removing his hand and kissing Gavin deeply before moving back, one hand traveling down Gavin’s body.

The android watched Gavin wither beneath him, eyes closed again. He arched into the touch as Nines finally pushed with one finger, Gavin’s mouth slack as Nines worked him open before inserting the second.

Nines’ LED turned red, not just a few quick flashes but bright and pulsating as Gavin moaned and clung to him. The only coherent thing Gavin managed to get out was Nines’ name. Each time it slipped from his lips, the red of the LED pulsed just a little brighter.

Nines stretched Gavin open, kept him desperate and begging as he curved his fingers, grazing the prostate and making Gavin cry out.

One of Gavin’s hands instinctively went to touch himself but this time Nines’ forcefully grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed.

“Not this time,” whispered Nines. “Just me and only me.”

Gavin went back to gripping the sheets, his body trying to get closer and closer as Nines incrementally increased the speed and friction until Gavin came with Nines’ name on his lips.

Nines slowly pulled back, watching Gavin wither at the hypersensitivity. Nines’ LED blinked red several more times before turning to yellow and then blue once more. Besides his ruffled hair, Nines still looked impeccable compared to Gavin’s messy and nude form. Nines went to move off the bed but Gavin quickly touched Nines’ sleeve, even now careful not to actively grab him without permission.

“Stay, please,” whispered Gavin.

“Why?” murmured Nines, a smile gracing his lips as he knew full well what Gavin’s response was going to be.

“I need you,” Gavin mumbled, the words soft and tired. “Please.”

Nines’ smile grew at the words. He readjusted himself so that he was sitting against the headboard. He pulled Gavin’s limp body towards him, placing Gavin’s head in his lap and gently running his fingers through his hair.

Gavin finally fell asleep and Nines remained perfectly still, the only motion being his fingers through the hair.


	5. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I edited the tags again and they probably won't change again. That should be it. With that said, I also will stop messing with the amount of chapters! It's going to be seven chapters. No more, no less! So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy this one as we start to come up to the end of this story.
> 
> A massive thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments and for everyone who's been reading this! It means a lot!

Gavin woke alone, his mind immediately freezing as he wondered if it had all been a dream. But no, the mess that covered his stomach and part of the sheets was still there. He heard someone beginning to run water and a few seconds later Nines was standing there.

“I was wondering if you’d ever awake Detective,” Nines said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

It made Gavin frown and he quickly grabbed his phone to check the time. Before he could panic though, Nines calmly added, “I spoke with Captain Fowler and suggested you be given the day off. Considering how you acted at the office yesterday, he seemed only too happy.”

Gavin let out a groan and hung his head at that. He could vaguely recall himself yelling at Fowler, and decided he should count himself lucky that he hadn’t gotten fired on the spot. He double checked the clock and saw that it was just past one. Considering Nines had shown up at his door around three yesterday…damn he’d nearly slept for twenty-four hours.

“Take a shower Detective. There’s food waiting for you.”

Gavin blinked in surprise, Nines quickly leaving the room without another word. Very slowly Gavin managed to get himself out of bed, memories floating back to him. He covered his face with his hands, his cheeks going pink. God, he’d really fucking said all that! No way was he imagining it.

He’d just been so desperate, so in need of Nines to stay and he actually had. Did this change anything? Was it different from the fumbles they’d done in empty rooms at work or in parking garages or alleyways or just out of the public eye in general? Gavin wasn’t sure, only that it sure as hell felt different.

With the water still running, Gavin made his way to the bathroom and into the shower. As he cleaned himself, he could feel where Nines’ had pressed just a little too hard into his skin, the spaces where his teeth had grazed and he’d pulled and sucked. Gavin shivered, even in the warm water.

For the most part, Gavin just focused on washing himself quickly so he could get back to Nines. However, there still existed a small part of him that was berating himself. When had he become so dependent on Nines? When had he become so desperate to please him? If someone else had been pressing the matter, perhaps Gavin would have listened to them, but it was all too easy squashing the little voice and finishing up the shower.

He got dressed and then headed to the kitchen where he saw Nines had laid out quite a bit of food.

“I went to the store before you woke up,” Nines explained. “You’ve lost two pounds since I left, along with being very malnourished. Were you that wrapped up in the Cross-Species case?”

“I was…I just wasn’t fucking thinking,” Gavin responded as he walked closer, hair still wet and feet padding against the floor. “I was busy. I just forgot to eat.”

“You’ve been busy before. Never have you neglected yourself so. Why now?” asked Nines as he moved closer.

Gavin was already breathing easier at that.

“I was fucking busy,” he mumbled.

Nines gently took Gavin’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Detective,” he murmured, “are you really going to lie to me?”

“I just…I needed to distract myself. Ok? You were just suddenly gone and I…I just needed to fucking distract myself,” Gavin growled out, though there was little heat in his words as he leaned into the touch.

“What would you do if I simply left tomorrow?”

Gavin immediately tensed up and a low chuckle escaped Nines’ lips. “No need for that Detective. I wouldn’t dare think of leaving you.”

“Then don’t damn well joke about it,” Gavin muttered.

“My apologies,” Nines said with a sly smile. He moved back but not too far away. The proximity had returned, and Gavin continued to feel ok, to feel whole. “I suggest now that you eat slowly. We want to make sure your health doesn’t permanently suffer, but we don’t want to make you throw up either.”

“I don’t need god damn instructions,” grumbled Gavin as he finally moved over and sat down. Nines followed him and sat next to him, watching Gavin eat for a moment.

Nines allowed him some time before he asked, “So further explain to me the progress you made on the Cross-Species case.”

Gavin started to go into detail, only excluding the personal, messy parts of how badly he hadn’t been able to handle Nines’ absence, though he was pretty sure the android knew. Gavin only really paused in his explanation to say, “Hang on. You would have known the parts of those androids were specially built for certain conditions. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I informed you both models weren’t standard issue. And the female android did bring up that alert that she was intended for government intelligence,” Nines smoothly said. “You never asked for the details so I didn’t provide them. I didn’t see how they could be important.”

“Alright smart ass,” grumbled Gavin. “Well fucking tell me next time, even if I don’t ask. Though just because I might be right about the why doesn’t fully explain this. Like…do you think maybe the killer thinks other androids should have stayed machines?”

Nines opened his mouth to respond but already Gavin was continuing with his train of thought. Just having Nines near made everything so much clearer.

“No, because then why take the organs from the humans? Does he view them as machines…no. If he did he would try and treat them the same but he doesn’t. They’re different, even if the feeling is the same,” murmured Gavin. Nines’ LED blinked yellow though Gavin couldn’t see it from the side he was sitting on. Nines softly began to stroke the back of Gavin’s neck as he continued to think through the problem. “Besides, the killings are…evolving. They’re changing and improving.”

“You told me the last one felt like the killer was having fun,” Nines commented, his LED turning red for a split second.

“Because he was! This started out as…as something logical. The reasoning behind this is all logical. Why do something lesser when you’re able to do something that others cannot?” muttered Gavin. “And that logic is still there but he’s trying to express himself through these killings now. He…he’s fine with being a deviant. Not a machine. He just doesn’t understand why another android would…would ignore what makes them unique.”

Gavin turned silent, leaning into Nines’ touch with a sigh. He gathered his thoughts again and added, “Then the humans…maybe he kills humans because it’s…there’s something like jealousy there. They are something that the android can never accomplish, that no android can ever accomplish, and to be that and…and just throw away a biological body like that without a care, to excessively smoke or eat or whatever, that’s illogical to him too…” Gavin trailed off for a second time before shaking his head and letting out a tired sigh. “Not that any of that really matters. I don’t have proof and even if I’m right, it doesn’t necessarily mean we’re going to catch this guy any sooner.”

“True, but sometimes leaps have to be made, even if no evidence is there to support it. Besides,” Nines murmured, “I think your thought process makes quite a lot of since.”

“Really? Well at least you do. I doubt Fowler will. Actually, I doubt Fowler will believe anything that comes out of my mouth because of yesterday.” Gavin let out another groan, rubbing his face with his hands.

Nines continued the soft motions on his neck. His LED flashed red again and he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, something important something that had been weighing on him, but Gavin didn’t notice. Nines simply fell on, “It’s perfectly alright Detective. I’m here now.”

“Yeah, you are,” Gavin agreed, even as the warning signs of how bad that sounded tried to flare up in his head. But he squashed it down, focusing on Nines’ proximity and just how good he felt. He ate in silence for a few more minutes before asking about the case Nines’ had helped on and what was with the change of clothes.

Nines explained what they’d been doing and how he’d been required to momentarily go undercover. He described the case and what the other officers had been having difficulty with.

“You know, if every precinct had an RK900, things would probably run a lot smoother,” commented Gavin.

“True. But…perhaps it is selfish of me. But I like my uniqueness, particularly considering how uncommon it is amongst androids.”

“Well then I’m fucking selfish too because I like just having one of you,” Gavin replied. “And I uh…like this.” He waved at Nines’ clothes. “Fucking typical you’d pick something so plain and simple but it’s still…it makes you more unique. More human. I just…it’s a fucking nice difference compared to the usual.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Nines said with a sly smile.

Gavin continued to eat on and off for the rest of the afternoon, both fucking starving and knowing that he did need to get back into a normal pattern. God, it really had taken a toll on him. And all because Nines hadn’t been there. Again, what should have been a warning sign was easily crushed as Gavin further discussed the Cross-Species case with Nines and how they might best be able to find the missing bio-components, if they were ever able to.

As the day wore on, Gavin slowly got more and more tired. He may have slept an obscene amount of hours but it was better to let his body rest again and try to get back into a normal pattern. When Nines seemed to notice, he said, “Perhaps it’s time I leave and you get some sleep.”

Nines stood and Gavin immediately jumped to his feet as well.

“You don’t…you could…stay,” Gavin finally fell on. He knew he’d see Nines tomorrow which already had him feeling better. However, after last night, Gavin couldn’t help but ask anyways. He imagined that the quick, stolen moments of before wouldn’t be enough anymore.

“Do you want me to stay?” asked Nines as he stepped closer.

“Do you want to stay?”

Nines blinked, his LED turning yellow as he honestly seemed confused, like he hadn’t expected that question. He cocked his head to the side, eyes rapidly moving as he thought through it before the LED turned blue again and he focused back on Gavin.

He finally took Gavin’s cheek, tilting his head up as he slowly and deeply kissed him.

“I would,” Nines softly responded, parting long enough to say that and then immediately moving as close as he could get.

The desperation of the night before had lessened a great deal, Gavin clinging to Nines as the android moved slowly, almost lazily, taking him back to bed. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his jeans, but again moving slowly, just happy that he was near Nines and knew what he felt like. As he relaxed against the sheets, Nines worked his way down, peppering kisses against his body.

Gavin murmured, “Is…is there anything I can do for you?”

Nines stopped. He moved back up so he could look Gavin in the eyes with curiosity.

“I mean…I don’t know what…” Gavin fell silent again, wondering if he was just embarrassing himself. However, Nines sat back, finally pulling off his shirt before leaning back over.

Gavin almost thought to ask what he was doing but chose to just see what happened instead. He watched as the skin around Nines’ abdomen pulled away along with the skin on his left hand. Nines easily kept himself positioned above Gavin, soundlessly taking one of Gavin’s hands and pressing it to his abdomen.

Gavin watched in fascination as the plate moved inward and then up, revealing the wires and tubing underneath. Nines let go of Gavin’s hand but made sure to keep it purposefully resting underneath his open abdomen. Nines leaned down to kiss him. Gavin’s eyes slipped shut as he responded to it, arching into Nines’ body. At the same time, he experimentally touched the wires, running a hand along them.

Nines’ breath hitched and Gavin’s eyes flashed open in surprise.

“I didn’t think you could make a sound like that,” Gavin said as Nines pulled back just a bit.

Nines just showed one of his sly smiles, pulling Gavin back into the kiss with a renewed fever. Gavin didn’t have a clue as to what the hell he was doing but he knew what want and need sounded like so he listened to the noises Nines made and responded in turn, continuing the stroking motions as he grinded against the android, even occasionally tugging at a wire just to feel how Nines would tense against him.

Gavin ended up falling asleep curled against Nines’ again, the android softly running his fingers through Gavin’s hair throughout the night.

When Gavin went back to work, he could tell how much better he felt, how much saner his head seemed. He didn’t apologize to Fowler because fuck that, the man had pissed Gavin off too many times to warrant an apology. But when he did run into Chris, he made sure to say, “Sorry I ran out on you at dinner. I wasn’t…I wasn’t really thinking straight.”

“I have to admit, you had me worried,” sighed Chris. “A lot of people really.”

“Hey, you were right. I was just running myself thin and didn’t know when to stop or whatever. I’m back now,” Gavin smiled.

“Well I’m glad to hear it Reed,” Chris replied, clapping him on the shoulder before walking away.

Gavin got back to work with ease. Nines’ constant proximity moved to the back of Gavin’s mind again. He no longer needed to dwell on it, knowing Nines was by his side. They worked on cases, the days moving by like they once had only now they often ended with Nines in his bed. Still that small voice in the back of Gavin’s head told him he needed to have some form of distance, needed to understand the unhealthy dependency he’d formed and how it wouldn’t end well, but he only crushed it further down, the voice growing weaker with every touch, every caress, every kiss.

Considering Gavin’s theory on the Cross-Species killer was the only one they had to work with, he and Nines continued to try and track down the missing bio-components while working on other cases. Still a body didn’t show up and a full week and a half passed without incident.

Up until Gavin got a call at one in the morning that is. Again, Nines wasn’t always there but that night he was and Gavin curled into Nines further, wishing he could drown out the noise. Of course, Nines simply took the phone and held it to Gavin’s ear until he finally snatched it from Nines with a half mumbled insult.

“What?” he groaned, knowing that whatever was about to be said wasn’t going to be good. He listened to Chris inform him about the crime scene, noted the address he’d given him, and then forced himself to finally sit up with another groan. “We’ll be there soon.”

“We?”

The sleepiness Gavin was feeling evaporated in a second. “Yeah, I’ll contact Nines. No fucking need for you to. So yeah, we’ll be there in a second,” Gavin quickly got out, ending the call before Chris could question anything more.

Nines chuckled, gently kissing the back of Gavin’s neck. “Embarrassed Detective?”

“No,” Gavin grumbled despite how his face was definitely pink. “Let’s just get dressed and fucking go. From the sounds of it, the Cross-Species killer struck again.”

Gavin got out of bed and Nines followed, both getting dressed and quickly heading out of the apartment. Nines gave directions and it took about twenty-six minutes to get to the crime scene. They were in a small area outside the city in what had once been a popular suburb but had become rather rundown in recent years.

Chris was waiting for them outside the house, the entire property marked off as neighbors crowded around, trying to see what was going on.

“A neighbor reported a bad smell wafting through the windows. Apparently the resident, Matthew Chadwick, hadn’t been seen in the past five days, not that he was very social to begin with. Someone from city planning came to talk to him, thinking it was a leaking sewer line or something and found…” Chris trailed off and then shuddered. “Well, you’ll see.”

Gavin followed Chris in, immediately covering his mouth at the smell. They arrived in the living room, the rotting corpse splayed out on the couch. The victim’s eyes were dried and sunken in, staring up at the ceiling. The skin hung off him wrong, the body bloated and blood containing foam leaking from the victims mouth and nose. The body was an ugly, greenish color, not quite red meaning it had most likely been sitting there for three to five days, when the victim had last been seen. One of the legs had been torn open, maggots and flies crawling in the open wound. It was most likely due to an animal getting in and eating the part.

All that only observed what the environment had done to the body though. Gavin’s eyes traveled over the victim again, instead looking at the marks the killer had left behind.

Again, the body had the legs mostly straight in front of him, arms upturned and stretching to either side, very similar to the last android victim. Unlike the others though, his chest cavity was intact. Instead, it was the top of the head that had been cut open. Gavin walked around to better see it, the head positioned so it was leaning on the back of the couch.

He could feel Nines behind him as he looked, fingers softly petting the back of his neck. His insides curled with want, a disgusting thought considering they were at a crime scene and yet still Nines softly touched him and Gavin couldn’t quite bring himself to tell him off.

Gavin stepped closer, looking at the head.

The insides had been scooped completely clean, no sign of the brain anywhere. The cutting away of flesh and bone had been done perfectly in a way that only further supported this was an android. Inside the empty cavity was what Gavin identified as red ice, the drug broken into small crystals and almost sparkling in the light of the living room. Some of the crystals were stuck in the dried blood that had dripped down the back of the couch until neatly pooling on the floor.

The way the cascade of red sparkled, how neatly it had been put into place…it was almost beautiful if Gavin ignored what it was spilling out of. A lot of care had been put into this one, even more so than the previous android victim.

“He’s still experimenting,” Gavin murmured to himself, kneeling down to better look at the red, frozen waterfall. “The last victim had mutilated into form just to…to see how it felt. But this one, he’s brought meaning to the mutilation now.”

Chris coughed and managed to say, “I’ll be outside if you need me.” Gavin just nodded, eyes glued to the body.

“Mr. Chadwick was frequently in and out of jail and rehab centers,” Nines said after analyzing the face. “There are quite a few different accounts of drug possession he was charged with. Red ice simply appeared to be his latest choice.”

“Makes since the brain was taken then,” Gavin sighed. “He was too busy altering his mind with foreign substances to actually use it. I’m guessing there’s no other signs of the killer?”

“It’s doubtful he left anything behind, but we should still check the surrounding environment.”

Gavin nodded, both splitting off and walking around the two story house. The upstairs was undisturbed, suggesting the killer had caught the victim downstairs. Like the rest, it appeared the killer had been in complete control, the victim never having a chance to call for help or fight back.

Nines managed to track their movements downstairs but besides knowing exactly how the victim died, there was still no new information about the killer.

“He died about five days ago,” murmured Gavin, “meaning it was about two weeks this time between the victims rather than a week.”

“Serial killers typically escalate, growing more sloppy before getting caught,” Nines said.

“Typically, yeah. But this isn’t just the average serial killer, formed out of abuse and mental illness and whatever shit happened in his life. This one’s an android and intelligent. The killings are becoming more elaborate but the pattern shows he’s de-escalating,” Gavin replied. “The urge he has isn’t uncontrollable like most serial killers. He’s beginning to enjoy this beyond his logical intentions but if he had to…I imagine he could stop for some time in order to protect himself.”

Nines nodded in agreement.

They ended up sweeping the apartment again but as expected, nothing new came up. Once back in the car, Gavin let out a groan and rested his head against the steering wheel. “Fowler still fucking doubts these are all connected and without solid proof…he may put these cases on ice. And even I don’t know if we’ll ever catch the son of a bitch.”

“Why do you say that? It seems you’ve gotten to know him quite well through these cases,” Nines replied.

“I know him well enough that I could probably predict what his next kill will look like,” Gavin agreed as he looked over, the frown deep on his face. “But the reason he chooses his victims is too broad for us to narrow a possible pool of future victims, and his hunting ground is basically the entire damn city! He might have even killed outside the city without us knowing! I can see the son of a bitch but there’s no damn evidence that will actually give us a fucking name. And probably never will! Unless the killer suddenly gets the urge to be caught, or something happens that causes him to get sloppy, he just won’t leave any traceable evidence behind. He won’t get caught! And clearly we can’t bank on him getting sloppy over time like you might expect of a human serial killer. He just…fuck. I don’t know if there’s anything we can do.”

He rested his head on the steering wheel again, sighing as Nines softly stroked the back of his neck.

“Perhaps you’ll get lucky and the killer will want to be seen by you,” murmured Nines, his LED flashing red for a quick second as Gavin let out a muffled laugh.

“Fat fucking chance of that,” sighed Gavin finally leaning back. “I just know I’m not going to lose any more sleep over this asshole. We can relook at everything in the morning. Let’s just go home.”

“So it is my home as well?” Nines asked with a smirk.

“I mean my apartment! We’re going-you know what I fucking meant,” Gavin grumbled as he started the car and drove away from the scene. Nines simply smiled next to him as Gavin fought the blush creeping on his cheeks.

Like Gavin had said, they reviewed what had been found at the scene the next morning but as expected, nothing concrete came out of it. Gavin was beginning to force himself to accept that this one just might not be caught. There was just no sign of the killer ever slipping up and it likely being an android meant it could easily go on killing past Gavin’s own death.

The killer filled Gavin’s mind almost as constantly as Nines did, but there were other, much more solvable, cases that needed their attention too. So Gavin focused on them and forced himself to look away. He got back into the swing of things as once more the Cross-Species case was put on the backburner. Finally Gavin was putting out work like he once had, showing again how he’d made detective so quickly.

And his relationship with Nines, it quickly covered all aspects of Gavin’s life, both work and free time. Maybe if he hadn’t been so hungry for success, maybe if he’d been nicer and more willing to make friends with his co-workers, maybe he wouldn’t be where he was now. He’d have someone to knock some sense into his head, to tell him to get out and just interact with fucking anyone else.

But he didn’t have another relationship to fall back on. There was just Nines and Gavin was only too willing to fill up his life with the android alone. Even with small aspects Nines managed to worm his way in, starting to control what he ate, making sure there was better food in the fridge at all times, even starting to cook for him, keeping his place cleaner, constantly knowing where everything was so Gavin never had to search for his keys again.

It should have been worrisome but it was hard to think rationally when Nines ran his hands over him, trusted him enough to let him reach inside the android in the most intimate way possible, and seemed to know just the right time to distract him.

Another week passed and still no body, not that Gavin was surprised. He’d expected that if another body showed up, it would take at least two weeks if not more. Something that did turn up though was a report of an illegal business that another precinct had discovered.

Though free, androids were still having difficulties procuring their equivalent of hospitals and health centers. Apparently small, illegal shops had popped up underground, gathering up android parts that had been salvaged from the mass land fields where they’d been exterminated before the president had stepped in. Others also brought in parts from Cyberlife that had been procured one way or another and still others brought in parts from unknown locations.

A precinct had discovered one such business and thankfully they’d kept detailed records. Knowing that the parts had passed through their store, Nines and Gavin had gone to interview the androids in custody. They’d been unwilling to talk but Nines had easily done a memory probe only for—

“The meeting has been replaced.”

“Re-are you sure? Did you look in the right space?”

“Yes,” Nines calmly replied.

“What do you mean replaced then?” asked Gavin. “Like the memory is corrupted or—”

“If it was corrupted, there might be a chance to restore at least parts of it and figure out who had given them the spare parts,” Nines continued. “But it wasn’t corrupted. The spaces where the memories should be were removed and replaced with still images of meaningless spaces. Not overwritten, which again I might be able to analyze, but replaced.”

“But even if the memory was wiped then shouldn’t…shouldn’t they still remember doing it? You know, like give us a description and—”

“All points of contact are completely gone. It would have likely taken ages for a human to comb through an android’s storage system to do it.”

“Fuck!” yelled Gavin. And again, another damn brick wall. He would have gotten increasingly angry except Nines was there to calm him down, his fingers secretly moving across Gavin’s exposed skin and then not so discretely grabbing him when no one else was around.

He continued to distract Gavin from the new failure, kept leading his mind down different avenues with whispered words and quick kisses. All the while Gavin’s mind struggled to find something of importance, some type of connection to the killer. The discovery couldn’t become meaningless.

They were home when Gavin finally managed to say a fully coherent thought.

“You said it would take a person ages. But unless he’s working with others, we know he’s almost one hundred percent an android. Could an android easily do it?”

“No,” murmured Nines as he kissed down Gavin’s neck. “They wouldn’t even be able to do it to their own minds. It’s simply not how androids are programmed.”

“So…so one couldn’t simply learn?” sighed Gavin. Nines had picked him up the moment they’d walked in and pinned him against the wall. Gavin held him close, soft moans and needy gasps escaping his lips.

“The hardware wouldn’t allow it,” Nines murmured in between the kisses.

Gavin couldn’t see it but Nines’ LED was blinking yellow. It had been for some time.

“So there…there isn’t an android that’s…specially designed or something? Like the…the intelligence android?” He tangled his fingers in Nines’ hair. “Not some…some high tech android that could do this? Is…is doing this?”

The flashing of Nines’ LED sped up. It turned red as Nines moved back to look Gavin over.

“Is there one?” asked Gavin as he opened his eyes.

“There is one model. No one knows of it because it was never publicly registered or mass produced,” Nines responded. The LED was flashing so quickly that Gavin’s eyes could no longer discern between the bursts. It just looked bright and red. “An RK900.”

“That’s not funny,” Gavin frowned. “We both know you were the only RK900 produced.”

“I know,” Nines softly responded. He kissed Gavin and Gavin opened himself up willingly, even as he tried to speak.

“I’m-I’m serious. If…if there’s a model…then we…we could finally know who…who…” Gavin trailed off again, moaning into the deeper kiss before Nines pulled back once more.

“I had wanted to tell you for so long,” murmured Nines, his LED still bright red. “I couldn’t leave obvious pieces of evidence, couldn’t risk someone else putting the pieces together. But you, you worked it out beautifully. In fact, you even guided me a few times. I learned from you Detective.”

“Nines what-I told you that’s not fucking funny,” Gavin muttered. His breathing was becoming hitched, his limbs going just a little limp not that it mattered. Nines had him perfectly pinned.

“So little evidence and yet you could think through the motives,” murmured Nines as he softly stroked Gavin’s neck. “And when you would talk about me learning, exploring, you were right. I was. But it was you who gave me the idea to put art into it, to try and show emotion. The thing is, emotion does not come naturally to me. Logic I’ve always understood and those that were illogical…well I fixed the problem in the only way I knew how. But you could be taught unlike so many, you listened and learned and I learned from you.”

Gavin was shaking as Nines softly kissed him again.

“You should be happy. I’m so very proud of you Detective.”

Gavin reacted instinctively. If he got the chance, could he shoot Nines? Gavin honestly didn’t know, a large part of him didn’t even believe any of this was real. But either way, he didn’t get the chance to find out what he would have done. He only managed to pull out his gun just as Nines easily pushed it down. The motion had Gavin panic and he fired into his own leg. He screamed against the hand that was suddenly covering his mouth just as the android let out a soft sigh and rested his forehead against Gavin’s.

“It’s alright Detective,” Nines whispered, his breath ghosting over Gavin’s face. “It may be a bit illogical but I won’t give up on you so easily. You’ve helped me explore emotions I didn’t even know I had and we’ve made so much progress together. I won’t give you up.”

And then Gavin’s world went black.


	6. Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This was hard but I felt bad about the ending to the last chapter and really wanted to get this next chapter out. Also, fair warning, this is the chapter where most of the warnings are warranted.
> 
> And I know I've been expanding this story a lot but next chapter will be the final chapter. I actually have most of it written out, just need to edit it and re-read it to make sure I don't need to change anything.
> 
> With that said, another massive thank you for all the beautiful comments and kudos. It means so much and I'm so glad people have enjoyed this. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll try to get the final chapter out tomorrow!

Gavin moved and immediately regretted it. There was no moment of momentary amnesia, no split second where he thought it could all be a dream. He could feel the bullet wound. He knew what it was from and how this had all happened and there was no way he was getting out of it.

He was lying on a bed and looked up to see Nines standing in the far corner, waiting. Now Gavin knew he wouldn’t have actually shot Nines. Why? Because the moment he thought, _I need to do something, I need to fight, I need to attack_ , he also thought, _But he didn’t give me permission_.

“Please don’t tell me you’re in denial,” sighed Nines. “I’m willing to work through it but it would be nicer if we could skip that phase.”

Gavin closed his eyes, burrowing his face into the pillow. Nines hadn’t even tried to play this off, tried to hide the truth. He’d revealed himself and it was clear he had no intention of hiding his nature now. Gavin whispered, “You killed them. All of them.”

“No, we killed them,” murmured Nines. “It started as just getting rid of a problem but when I saw that there was merit to your title as detective, I wanted to impress you. I wanted to be a worthy problem for you to solve. And you were solving me, you did solve me. I didn’t even fully understand my emotions behind my actions, not until I heard how you put it. It was…” Nines paused, seemingly more for effect than because he actually needed to think of a word. “Enlightening.”

Gavin could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. “I didn’t…I didn’t kill them.”

“Accessory to murder is still murder my dear Detective.”

“You’re insane.”

“By which definition? That I have a mental illness? Seeing as the World Health Organization hasn’t confirmed whether or not mental illnesses exist the same way for androids as they do for humans, I can’t be diagnosed with one, and therefore am not insane. Is it because I’m irrational? No, I’m very rational Detective. You’ve seen how I can calmly and orderly work through a problem,” murmured Nines as he looked off, face wrought in concentration. “How does that one saying about insanity go? That it’s the act of doing the same thing over and over again all while expecting a different outcome? Well I certainly don’t repeat myself. I’ve been evolving, learning, expanding on my every action. So no, I’m not insane.”

Gavin tried to force his breathing into a more consistent pattern rather than the quick, strangled noises that were escaping his throat. It didn’t really work but he looked up anyways, looked around as he tried to force his mind to work and try to not give up yet.

He wasn’t in handcuffs or any type of restraints, not that it really mattered. Even without the bullet wound, Nines could have easily taken him. And the room…

“Where are we?”

“My apartment.”

“I went to you apartment. There wasn’t anything fucking in it,” Gavin whispered. There was no way he could ignore what was going on, the pain in his leg a constant reminder, but he closed his eyes again, blocking out what he could.

“You went to my apartment once,” Nines corrected him. “I’ve been working on it though. I’ve found merit in…what would you call it? Knickknacks? Memorabilia? And I must admit, it’s difficult going into sleep mode just standing up now. When I wasn’t in your bed I found need of my own, and I have slowly come to appreciate what it means to have a uniqueness of home. But this room in particular, I knew there would be some setback, that you’d need time to think on the truth and what we had done.”

“Stop saying we,” whispered Gavin. “I didn’t kill any of them.”

“You keep saying that, as if you’re expecting a different response from me. Perhaps you are the one that’s insane Detective.”

“Stop it. Stop saying that,” Gavin said, his voice stuck between a growl and a desperate cry. His arms wrapped around his head as he tried and failed to block out Nines’ voice.

“I understand you have difficulties accepting your involvement. Don’t worry Detective. I’m willing to work through them with you.”

Gavin’s voice was somewhat muffled as he lay there, curling into a tighter and tighter ball except for the shot leg that was difficult to move. “And you’re just going to get away with it? People will notice I’m gone. You can’t just make me disappear!”

“Captain Fowler—”

Gavin’s face shot up at hearing his own voice.

“I understand there’s been a damn lot of ups and down with me and…and I just think this fucking serial killer is getting to be too much for me. I know it’s not like me to say this but…but I’ve been thinking of taking advantage of all those fucking vacation days I have,” Nines said, his voice perfectly matching Gavin’s. “Give the case to someone else, I don’t care who. I just…I need some time for myself.”

“Fowler…he wouldn’t have believed that. He wouldn’t have—”

“I’m sure he figured there was an ulterior motive to your sudden ask for leave,” said Nines, “but to be perfectly honest, he was only too willing to accept my words as yours. Perhaps if you’d been nicer to the captain he’d be a little less willing to allow you time off, might have questioned your reasoning a bit more…but we’ll never know that I guess.”

Gavin pushed himself up on his arms. “Fuck you.”

“Already happened my dear Detective,” Nines smiled. He stepped towards the door. It didn’t have a handle and he retracted his skin, placing it on the door to unlock and open it. “Now I must be getting to work. After all, I need to keep up appearances. I’ve left you a tray of food. We don’t want your health to deteriorate.”

Nines stepped out, the door sliding back and locking behind him and Gavin…

He just lay there, staring at the empty walls as his heart hammered in his chest.

It had been Nines. Every time Nines had touched him, it was the same hands that had ripped open and mutilated the victims.

Gavin felt like he was going to be sick. No, no he couldn’t focus on all that now. He needed to focus on getting out. On trying to contact someone, on trying to escape. He forced himself to fully sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and properly looking down at the bullet wound. He only had his shirt and boxers on, Nines having partially undressed him when he was knocked out.

The clean and wrapped up wound was in a dangerous part of the leg and if Gavin wasn’t careful, he could easily rip it open again. Getting around at all would be difficult and anywhere between a month and a half to two full months would pass before it was completely healed. It made any chance of fighting his way out absolutely zero.

He looked around the room again. There were no windows, at least it appeared that way. Already, Gavin’s mind was working through what Nines must have done. He’d probably placed a panel of some kind that appeared to look like blinds and then filled in the rest, meaning there were no windows to escape through even though from the outside, the building wouldn’t have changed. There was no point in trying to find the places that had been filled in. Nines would have calculated the max amount of force Gavin would be able to use and then make it able to withstand just a little more. And of course the outer door was all electronic. This was why Gavin had never thought he’d catch the Cross-Species killer. Because his brain could think and plan for any possible discrepancy and work around it.

_What if the killer wants to be seen by you?_

How had Gavin not known! It was right there, the very thing he’d been chasing lying by him in bed.

He shook his head, forcing himself onto his good leg and trying to focus back on the room again. There was a small table with the tray of food on it. Gavin shoved it to the ground, the only small act of protest that he could really do. There was one other door but as Gavin had suspected, upon opening it only a bathroom was revealed. Of course there were vents but nothing that Gavin could climb through and they were positioned in a way that made it impossible to throw something down them in the hopes that it would fall into someone else’s apartment. And yelling into it, well of course Nines would have thought of that too. No matter how hard Gavin screamed, he already knew it wouldn’t carry far.

He sat on the toilet, already winded as his leg throbbed in pain.

He didn’t know how long Nines had asked off for him. If he could last that long…but then what? If he hadn’t reworked himself to Nines’ liking, the android would only come up with some other reason, just keep him there. Was there anything Gavin could do?

Gavin limped back to the bed, falling against it as his skin began to crawl, itched. All he had was his thoughts. The moments flashed between Nines holding him, Nines kissing him, to them moving around the crime scenes, looking at the bodies, Nines only appearing to analyze as he already knew full well what had happened there.

He’d called the killer disturbed so Nines had cleaned up, had improved his technique and become more efficient. He’d talked of passion and emotion and cruelty so Nines had changed again. Gavin had talked about the killer having fun so Nines had taken even more time with the latest body, turning it from fun to something beautiful, something that would capture his interest.

_I learned from you._

Gavin hadn’t known! How could he?! It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault for what had happened. He hadn’t helped to kill those people. It had been Nines! All Nines!

Already Gavin’s hope at finding some way out had been crushed. He had nothing he could use to fight Nines with. Trying to surprise the android wouldn’t work and again, there was no way to overpower him.

There was nothing to do and Gavin couldn’t bring himself to eat, still sickened knowing what Nines’ hands had done. All that could be done was to try and silently fight the thoughts in his own head. He curled up on the bed, memories and guilt crashing through him like a river whose dam had just broken. And still the crawling sensation over his skin continued, only growing incrementally worse as the hours passed. With no windows, it was impossible to tell the time. Gavin might as well have been physically trapped in his own head. He hadn’t known what time it was when he’d woken up, he didn’t know the time now.

All he knew was what Nines had done as his own mind continued to remind himself of every little thing that Nines must have learned from him.

Gavin was alone, more alone than he’d been in such a long time and his skin just continued to crawl.

When he heard the door unlock and open, Gavin’s heart leapt into his throat. He wanted to believe it was fear, anger, but he couldn’t be sure as his hands curled into fists.

Nines tutted, looking down at the mess and swiftly picking up the food. “Now Detective, you know not eating won’t help anything.”

Gavin didn’t respond. He didn’t have anything he wanted to say to him.

Nines cleaned up, left for a moment with the door securely locking behind him, and then he was back with medical supplies in hand. Gavin tried to get a glimpse of the rest of the apartment, maybe see if there was any sunlight, but all he saw was part of an empty hallway lit by a ceiling light. Gavin still had nothing useful that he could use to save himself.

Gavin watched as Nines set down the medical supplies on the little table where the food had been before Nines focused back on him.

“And don’t worry. I’m already putting into place ways in which our cases will wrap up.”

“What-what the hell does that mean?”

“I only made the bodies visible for you to understand,” murmured Nines. “Everything I did was because I wanted you to see. Now that you do, it’s time those cases close. I don’t need others to see, to be frightened or shocked or amazed by our work.”

“Stop saying ‘our’!” yelled Gavin.

“Perhaps your work then. Because I may have executed it but you made it human. You analyzed it in a way that I never could have,” purred Nines. “You helped me make it beautiful.”

“I didn’t help you kill them!”

“You did,” Nines murmured, his voice still not rising. “But don’t worry, you’ll eventually come to accept this. I suggest you clean your wound. Good night Detective.”

And suddenly Nines was gone again.

Gavin looked to the supplies Nines had brought. Though he hadn’t been able to bring himself to eat, the throbbing in his leg and the greater fear of dying pushed him to at least grab that. He carefully unwrapped the bandages, the work having been expertly done, no surprise there. Gavin cleaned it and wrapped it back up, limped to go to the bathroom, and finally fell back against the bed.

There was no way he was going to be able to sleep. His skin continued to itch and Gavin just curled into himself, his mind only growing more and more into his own enemy.

When Nines came back in, Gavin assumed it was morning but he still had no way of knowing. A tray of food was placed down again.

“Please try to eat today,” Nines said. “I’ll see you after work.”

And then Nines disappeared and Gavin was left alone again. The crawling sensation was increasing and the tremors in his hands were starting. He was disgusted, he was horrified at all that he’d learned, at all that they’d—

No Nines! He couldn’t put the blame on Gavin. This wasn’t Gavin’s fault!

But even with what he’d learned, the constant feel of Nines near him couldn’t just be switched around. The need of that constant contact, the feel, it only got worse. Nines had done so much for him, cared so deeply, and this… It was just an extension of his care, of their connection but-no! No Gavin couldn’t think like that. It was too dangerous a thought and yet, with nothing to do, his mind couldn’t help but turn towards it.

By the time Nines came back, Gavin had started to fall into a cold sweat.

“I see you didn’t eat again,” sighed Nines. He moved like he was going to step closer and Gavin tensed.

He wanted to say it was fear but his body certainly didn’t act like it was fear.

Nines still kept his distance though. “I just want you to know, I will wait this out. As long as you need. I care about you Detective. I won’t give up.”

He set down more medical supplies but when he left, Gavin couldn’t bring himself to get up. He didn’t want to die but he had no energy. What little sense of wellbeing he’d had was disappearing more and more as he just thought of Nines, the tremors, the cold sweat, the phantom pains, all of it just growing worse and worse.

Nines came in with more food. “You need to change the bandages Detective,” he reminded Gavin before leaving again.

And still Gavin couldn’t bring himself to eat or do anything. He rolled to the edge of the bed, throwing up clear liquid and stomach bile as the shaking continued to worsen. The cold sweats were still happening but now he felt hot and the phantom pains were becoming worse as all he could think about was Nines and what they’d done-no Nines had done it! Done it all! If nothing else, he had to make sure that distinction stayed. It hadn’t been Gavin’s fault. It hadn’t!

Nines came and cleaned up after him. And then he left. And then he came again.

With no sense of time, Gavin couldn’t tell how many days were passing. Three? Four? Maybe even five? Or had even an hour passed and was Gavin’s mind drawing this out far longer than he thought?

Nines came back. “Detective,” he sighed. And finally he stepped forward and knelt beside him. A hand came up, gently wiping the hair that was plastered to his forehead.

Gavin sighed into it, even as he hoarsely whispered, “Stop.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Don’t…touch me.”

“You say that but I see how much you need it. Don’t worry Detective. I have you.”

Nines momentarily walked away, starting the water for a bath. He came back and lifted Gavin up despite his weak protests. Nines set him on top of the toilet, removing his shirt and Gavin let him. He was too weak to fight and each moment of skin contact only had the pain slowly becoming less, had Gavin leaning in.

Nines fully undressed him and undid the bandages around Gavin’s leg as well.

“You’re lucky this hasn’t become infected yet,” sighed Nines. This time he cleaned it himself, the soft, gentle touches being everything Gavin needed even as he continued the whispered ‘stop’s and ‘no’s.

This time Nines wrapped waterproof bandages around Gavin’s leg. He stopped for a second, thinking before removing his own clothes. Nines easily picked Gavin back up, sitting them both into the now full tub. The contact was inevitable, Gavin leaning against Nines’ chest, Nines’ legs wrapped around him as an uncontrollable moan escaped his lips. Nines slowly wetted Gavin’s hair, running his fingers through it like he’d done so many times before.

It was a touch that told him he was safe, that he was ok. It conflicted with what his mind tried to tell him, tried to warn him of the danger, but the former thought process was stronger and backed up by how Gavin’s symptoms seemed to lessen as the contact continued.

The pain in his chest seemed to go with every gasp that slipped through his lips.

Nines cleaned him, hands sensually moving over his skin until Nines softly kissed the back of his neck.

“Stop…just…stop,” Gavin tried, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“You say that but you don’t really mean it,” murmured Nines. “Tell me.”

“No,” whispered Gavin.

“I know the answer Detective. I’ve always known even before that first time you said it. Say it again.”

“Stop.”

“Come now Detective. You know you can’t fight it,” murmured Nines. One hand moved down Gavin’s chest before going under water. Gavin jolted under the touch, a needy gasp escaping his throat as Nines stroked him.

“P-please. Stop,” Gavin gasped, the sound half sob and half moan. He trembled against Nines, against the soft, continuous touches.

Nines kissed the back of Gavin’s neck again. “Well, if you won’t tell me, how about I tell you something.” The desperate moans increased as Nines spoke in between the kisses. “I didn’t see much point in deviation, not for me personally. Either way, I was always better, better than humans, better than other androids and perfectly made to do a job. But you…at first it was just control, to see if I could change you, make you as efficient as you possibly could be. But then emotions came into play. Emotions that I had to learn along the way.” Nines paused, tilting Gavin’s face towards him and starting a slow, messy side kiss. Even as Gavin tried to whisper stop, he reacted instinctively to it, his moans only becoming more frequent as Nines pulled at his lower lip.

“You’ve said it to me so many times and I’ve never said it to you,” murmured Nines as he used his other hand to stroke Gavin’s chin and neck in time with the strokes under the water. “But the thing is Detective, I need you as well. It’s not just a need but a want that only you seem to fill in me. I think…I think it’s what you call love.”

Gavin’s shoulders were shaking as the tears running down his cheeks increased. “Don’t…don’t fucking…call it…that.”

Nines quickened the pace under water, whispered the words again in Gavin’s ear. “I do believe I love you Detective.”

Gavin let out a choked cry as he came, Nines’ grip on him only tightening. “It’s alright if you’re not willing to say it back right now. Your body’s told me your answer, many, many times. It’s alright. I know the truth,” Nines murmured, turning Gavin’s head to capture his lips again. Gavin let it happen. He wasn’t strong enough to pull away, physically or mentally.

Eventually, Nines drained the tub and filled it up again, washing Gavin once more before Nines got out and said, “I’ll get you fresh clothes.”

Gavin lay in the tub alone, his body incrementally sliding down. What if he just disappeared under the water? Just let it fill his mouth and nose. What if he just left behind all that he’d caused, the deaths on his hands and the pain and confusion in his head?

Before he could act on it though, Nines was back, fully dressed himself and with clothes for Gavin. The tub was drained again and Nines slowly went about drying Gavin, the motions slow and gentle and invasive. He knew what Gavin needed; he’d always known. He took care of Gavin. That’s what he’d done before and what he was doing again.

Nines pulled a new shirt over Gavin’s head and then lifted him, getting him into a new pair of boxers. He changed the bandages again before lifting Gavin in his arms and taking him back to the bed.

“You need to eat dear Detective,” murmured Nines. There was food set to the side and Nines brought it closer, gently caressing Gavin’s neck. Finally, finally that contact was back and there and despite how he hated himself, Gavin felt so much better, warmer and safer. Nines was keeping him going, just like before.

Nines leaned in, kissing him slow and deep, his tongue sliding against Gavin’s before parting again.

“Eat,” Nines gently ordered and Gavin did. Each bite, each drink of water he took was rewarded with another touch, another kiss.

“I…I deserve to die,” whispered Gavin.

“Why would you say such an awful thought?”

“The people you…that I…that we’ve killed. I can’t…”

“You’ll be fine Detective. I believe in you, understand? You’ll be fine,” Nines replied with a lingering kiss.

Gavin didn’t respond, couldn’t think of how to.

The repeated convincing that it was their crimes, their murders, their work was taking its hold on Gavin. So his mind tried to rectify that, tried to tell himself that he deserved prosecution, deserved what happened to him, even deserved death. He would have likely wasted away, the guilt making him unable to feed himself, to clean himself, to try and do anything.

But that was where Nines came in.

Even when he tried to say no, he could never actually push Nines away or stop him. The need to be close, to be near was still there, honestly only growing with the passing time. Every moment Nines filled that need, he made sure to take care of Gavin while he was at it.

Gavin still whispered ‘stop’. Still tried to tell Nines off, to not touch him, but the protests just became weaker and weaker as time went on.

Gavin got stronger but only because Nines was willing to put so much time into him. Every moment they lay in the tub, every moment Nines gently encouraged him and said, “Good boy, Detective,” had Gavin’s own sanity slipping away.

And then came the moment that sold it for Gavin, that made it final that he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Nines, to really fight him and that really, he’d just been pushing off the inevitable. As that rational voice became quieter and quieter, Nines had him in bed, coaxing the moans and soft sighs out of Gavin with ease.

As he did that, Nines reached down to his abdomen. His skin slid back, the plate moving in and up. He gently took Gavin’s hand, guided it up and into the wires. It was a test of trust and for a split second, that small part of Gavin’s mind that was still rational, still alive, it thought about grabbing those wires and pulling as hard as he could.

If he did it just right…

But then what? Gavin wouldn’t be able to leave and even if he pretended he could get that far…what then? He’d tried. He’d tried to live without Nines, to ignore the urges but they’d only grown stronger over time. He hadn’t been able to do it. He didn’t want to die but he couldn’t live without Nines. And by that logic, it meant he had to face up to what they’d done.

If anyone found out, he’d be charged, tossed in jail. But Nines promised him he’d be there for him, that he’d watch out for him. That they were in this together. And Gavin believed him.

Gavin’s grip turned gentle, fingers softly running along the wires as Nines kissed him.

He needed Nines in order to survive. He needed him, wanted him desperately and nothing existed in his mind but the android.

_I think that’s what you call love._

And the word escaped Gavin’s mouth, drowned in the release, in his cry, in between Nines’ own lips only for the android to sharply move back. Gavin panted, breathless and clinging to him like his life depended on it, because to him his life did. Nines gently caressed his face. His LED flashed red.

“I knew you’d say it. I knew you would,” whispered Nines. “I love you.” He kissed him again. “I love you _Gavin_.”

It was the first time Nines had ever said his name and the warmth in Gavin’s stomach only grew. Still hypersensitive, Gavin trembled as Nines touched him again, picked him up and finally took him from the room. The door unlocked, the rest of the place dark but Nines moving easily through it.

“Say it again,” whispered Nines as he placed Gavin in a new bed. Lights from the street and passing cars streamed in through the dark blinds. “Say it.”

“I love you.”

And Nines kissed him deeply, pulling him close and letting his hands drift back down. Gavin’s words turned to garbled sounds as he cried out Nines’ name again and again until he came for a second time and Nines wrapped him up in his arms.

They were in it together. Gavin had accepted that.


	7. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! A massive chapter for the end! This story could have easily ended a lot of ways and from the comments I know people are hoping for a lot of different things. With that said, I hope this doesn't disappoint, even if it's not necessarily the ending you hoped for. I had an absolute blast writing this horrible, messed up story and thank you to all the wonderful kudos, comments and readers. Enjoy!

Gavin woke up in a new bed, light streaming through the blinds.

He wiped at his eyes, slowly pushing himself up to look at the new environment. It almost felt wrong, being somewhere new, not seeing the plain walls and the boring sheets. The sheets that were under him and tangled around him felt nice and were a dark navy blue. The blinds were black and currently slanted causing long, golden strips to lie across the dim room.

There was a painting on the opposite wall, something dark and new age and which utterly screamed Nines. A simple, black dresser sat beneath it without handles. The drawers were probably motion sensitive. A body length mirror was in one corner, simple with a silver frame. Looking at the carpeted floor, Gavin could see the indents where things had been moved and moved again.

Changing and learning and growing and adapting and simply trying to figure out what he wanted. Gavin could see Nines’ thought process around him.

He’d been left alone, allowed to enter a new room… What did that mean? Did…did Nines trust him again? No, that didn’t quite make sense. Nines had always trusted him it…it had been Gavin that was the problem. Unwilling to see and understand just how much Nines cared for him, just how much their work together mattered.

So instead, did that mean…Gavin was better? Was it alright that he was alone? Was this a reward for being good, for what he’d said?

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feet touching the soft carpet as he finally stood up. He looked towards the two doors, half expecting Nines to come in still, for him to be told he wasn’t allowed to leave the new room. But he couldn’t hear anything beyond his own breathing in the apartment.

Gavin walked around the room first. He opened up the closet, recognizing most of the outfits that lay in there. There were a few of his own shirts and jeans that were there as well. Gavin looked down at himself. He probably needed a shower before he got dressed. He walked over to one door, the handle stiff from lack of use and the door not wanting to open at first until he hit his shoulder against it. Another bathroom, but this one mostly plain and a little dusty. It looked like Nines had started to go through the motions of making it look how a bathroom was supposed to look, only to stop upon understanding he didn’t really need it. Still, there was a towel there and all Gavin really needed was to rinse off.

He got in under the spray. He wondered where Nines was, if he should be allowed to move on his own. He wished there was a way to contact Nines, that he knew when the android would be back. The thought made his skin itch but turning the hot water down a bit, making it go cool as it hit his skin, helped.

Once done, he dried off and made his way back to the bedroom. He walked to the dresser and found his suspicions had been correct. All he had to do was wave his hand over it. He found more of his clothes, quickly putting on boxers and a shirt. He waved over the drawer and it closed again. Gavin glanced to the mirror.

The bullet wound still needed time to heal but the bandages had long since been removed, now it was mostly just his own skin keeping everything together, though it was still tender and stiff. He then looked to his face and…something was wrong. Gavin didn’t recognize the man staring back. The scar on his nose was there, his chin was technically the same chin he’d always had but…

He took his lips and tried to push them into a frown. Something told him there should be…something negative. Some bad feeling should have been going through him, making him frown. He tried pulling down the corners of his lips again but they popped back up into the easy smile that rested on his face.

Finally Gavin turned to the other door. This one was automatic and Gavin half expected it to not open. However, as he neared it, the door slid open anyways and Gavin stepped into a small hallway, the carpet still underneath his feet. The walls were empty and there were two other automatic doors on the hall. He walked passed one, the door momentarily opening to reveal a laundry room. Everything was neat and orderly, just as Gavin would have expected.

He kept walking and got to the second door, it sliding open to reveal his room. Gavin stepped in. The bed had been stripped, the small table gone. Gavin glanced into the bathroom but it was empty as well. He could remember Nines holding him, washing him, gentle as ever—

He remembered throwing up. Crying.

Gavin jolted, slamming his body against the far wall in the hallway. Fear flashed through his heart and mind, even though he didn’t quite understand it. He watched the door slide shut. The bad feelings quickly went with it, and the remaining ones became easier to ignore.

He continued down the hall, walking into a combined living room and kitchen. The carpet extended for half the room but the kitchen floor was hard and silver. The cabinets black and made of wood, the countertops white. Gavin could remember the appliances when he’d come over that one day. They were still the same, only now there were actually pots and pans on the hanging wrack over the island and black, steel stools were neatly lined up by it.

The living room was no longer empty as well. There was another painting hanging on the right wall, still dark but a remarkably different style from the one in the bedroom. Again, still learning, still trying new things, still exploring. There was a black couch, a clear coffee table, and a book shelf.

And right in front of Gavin, the door.

It wouldn’t open. Something inside Gavin told him it wouldn’t. He was still just as trapped as before, still imprisoned. The bars had simply been moved a little farther out.

His heart started to uncontrollably pound against his chest as his legs forced him forward. Nines had done everything for him, had pushed so hard to help him. This wasn’t a prison. He was better, walking on his own two feet, head finally clear. It had never been a prison. Nines had just been protecting him from himself, trying to help him heal.

_Nines won’t ever let you out._

_The door is locked._

_You’re trapped._

And one voice screamed above all the rest, screamed for Gavin to run if he could as he came up to the door. Doubt started to fill his mind, so much so that when Gavin touched the door, he didn’t expected anything to happen. He slid his hand to the right…

The door slid open. Gavin looked into the hallway, up and down.

_Run!_

It wasn’t…it wasn’t a prison. Just like Gavin had first thought. He should have known better. He loved Nines. He’d admitted that now and Nines loved him. This wasn’t a prison.

With a heavy sigh, Gavin berated himself for how out of control his mind had almost gotten. He leaned back in, the door automatically sliding shut, the little voice in his head being shut off with it.

Gavin turned back around to look at the living room and kitchen from the new angle. From here, he could actually see what was on the bookshelf and he quickly walked over with interest.

There was a simple but modern radio in the center and Gavin wondered why Nines would have that but not a TV. Maybe it was just different, listening to things externally compared to internally like Nines could do when he hacked a radio signal. There were books, real, physical books along with one magazine’s tablet issue and a tablet that included over four hundred plus books from some archaic period. There were also several metal puzzles that Gavin didn’t have the first clue as to how to crack. He imagined that Nines had put them together and pulled them apart countless times however.

Again, the items were a little random and clearly showed that Nines was simply trying different things to see what he liked best. However, the most interesting part of the bookshelf wasn’t any of the knickknacks or reading material.

In between some of the spaces were clear containers along with a larger clear container set up next to the bookshelf. The top and bottom pieces of the containers were thick, electronically controlled to keep the cases closed and at a certain temperature. A thick, light blue liquid filled the containers and in each one rested something different.

A heart.

A liver.

A set of lungs.

A brain.

The trophies.

Only the brain was perfectly done, clearly Nines having experimented with the others before choosing the current way of displaying them. Gavin imagined Nines had simply stuffed the older organs away, had probably even contemplated just throwing them out as they no longer served a purpose. But just like with the latest body, with everything, Nines was trying something new, trying to put emotion into it.

And admittedly, the cases were eerily beautiful. The organs had been pumped full of some type of preservative that caused them to be redder than they had been when alive. The redness underneath the light blue substance that all the organs floated in caused a purplish look. Gavin picked up the container with the brain and sat down on the couch.

Places where there was more of the red preservative liquid caused for parts of the organ to appear redder while less full parts seemed more blue. And then that didn’t even include how the light changed how the piece looked, depending on the angle.

Gavin held the container before suddenly feeling at his face again. It should be different, he shouldn’t be so calm.

But he was calm, finally getting a chance to see all that he and Nines had created. He wasn’t sure what input he might have had on all the pieces, but it was nice to see that Nines was attempting something different and new with them rather than just throwing the pieces into a fridge or a trashcan. He’d probably started out trying to logically decide if there was any use that could be gained from them. But humans were just not as easy as androids, the organs couldn’t be repurposed and it was a lot easier to damage one beyond repair.

Nines was slowly stepping out of that comfort zone though, out of pure logic as he tried to create art with the trophies. It was like with the apartment. Logically, Nines didn’t need anything in the place but he’d slowly wanted it, wanted that external, physical contact.

As Gavin rotated the brain in his hands, he noted how cool the case was to the touch. It reminded him of Nines and that itch across his skin calmed again.

He got up and put the brain back in its place before finally walking over to the kitchen. Glancing at the touch screen on the fridge, he noted a small symbol flashing and Gavin quickly pulled up the digital sticky note.

_Food in the fridge. Feel free to make something else if not to your liking._

See, Nines did care. There was no reason to doubt the android’s intentions.

Gavin closed the note and had the fridge doors slide open. There wasn’t too much in it. Granted, he hadn’t been eating much before and Nines didn’t eat period so that made since. He doubted there was any junk food around like chips or something to munch on. Besides, Nines had been weaning him off that kind of crap. That and the fact that Gavin had never been much of a cooker led him to taking one of the already prepared dishes in one of the small containers.

He looked through the cupboards, a great many of them empty and eventually found one where the bowls were and then found the utensils too. He spooned the stir fry mix into the bowl and shoved it in the microwave. He knew Nines probably would have made a face at that but Gavin sure as hell wasn’t going to heat it up on the stove or some shit.

Once done, he took his bowl and went back to the living room. He grabbed the magazine tablet and started to flip through the latest articles. Of course there was still a lot of stuff about androids pushing for certain added rights, mentions of the first elections where androids would be allowed to run, things like that. There was also talk about the disappearing coastline and some new ideas that scientists had to stop it, their ongoing tensions with Russia, and then all the celebrity gossip, for once more a backburner to the science and political aspects.

Gavin finished eating, put the tablet up, and went back over to the kitchen to clean up.

Now what to do?

Well he hadn’t worked out in a while. He definitely needed to work on getting into better shape again so he moved the coffee table in the living room to give him a wider area. He messed with the radio, found a channel he liked, and then started in some simple exercises. It was a bit embarrassing that he noticeably tired out faster but it felt good to start getting into the pattern again.

With that done, a proper shower was in order and Gavin went searching for the bath supplies from his old room. He eventually found them in the laundry room. It seemed everything had been removed from his room into there. Gavin grabbed the items and went back to the bathroom connected to Nines’ room, showering again and grabbing a new shirt and boxers. He went back to the living room and moved the coffee table back to its original location.

What next?

He really wished Nines had a TV. He’d have to badger him about it later. Gavin messed with the radio a bit more, eventually getting bored and turning it back off. He went back to the books, flipping through them as the crawling sensation in his skin continued. Why wasn’t Nines back yet? Ok, granted it wasn’t that late but…

Gavin tried to read but he just couldn’t really concentrate on anything. The front door, again and again he glanced at it. No, he should wait for Nines to get back. He needed Nines and it was best to wait here. Gavin went from book to book went back to the magazine tablet, even turned the radio on again but promptly turned it off once more.

He picked up the heart this time and sat back on the couch. He rubbed at his face, scratching his rough chin. This should…he didn’t know…

There was no need to be afraid. Nines would protect him, protect both of them. No one would discover what they’d done. No, he was just…confused.

Gavin held the case a little closer to his chest, leaned down so his chin was resting on the lid. If Nines would just hurry up and get back…he just needed…why was he…

In the back of his mind, there was a thought that was trying to escape. Gavin didn’t understand. He didn’t know if he wanted to know what the little voice was trying to say yet it still was trying to fight its way out. He just needed to…to what…?

“It’s good to see you finally up.”

The crawling sensation disappeared and Gavin sighed in relief as he turned around to see Nines standing there. There was a bag in his hands which he set down when he walked over to the island and Gavin quickly got up to follow, the heart still in his hands.

“I was wondering where the hell you were. I was starting to get bored.”

“I’m glad to see you’re starting to sound like yourself again as well,” chuckled Nines as he turned around. “How do you feel?”

“Fine. Bit tired I guess but…I don’t know. Something…I was confused. Or I thought I was… But you’re here now so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Yes, I’m here,” smiled Nines, quickly going to kiss him and Gavin melting into the touch.

Nines picked him up and swung him around so that he was now sitting on the counter, the preserved heart resting between them.

“How’s the leg?”

“Fine, more of an annoyance than any real pain,” Gavin said. He looked down and couldn’t help the snort that escaped his lips. “I can’t believe I panicked and fucking shot myself. I mean, who does that?”

“To be fair, my reaction to you pulling the gun probably caused you to panic and pull the trigger,” Nines murmured. “What matters is you’re feeling better now. And I see you’ve been examining our handiwork. What do you think?”

“It’s definitely nice to look at. I guess…aesthetically pleasing would be the word but I’m the wrong fucking person to ask questions about art,” smirked Gavin.

“Well, the fact that you consider it art at all I’ll count as its own praise,” Nines replied. He gently took the container, setting it aside so he could kiss Gavin more deeply, resting between his open legs.

Gavin moaned into his mouth, comfortably putting his arms around Nines’ shoulders and his legs gently wrapping around Nines’ waist.

“How long has it been?” murmured Gavin.

“Five weeks.”

Gavin blinked in surprise, leaning back to look at him. “And Fowler just gave me the time off?”

“You technically had enough vacation days to ask for a little over five months off. I only asked for two. I believe Fowler is stuck between hoping you don’t come back at all, or that you will definitely come back only with a much straighter head on and prove to him again why he promoted you to detective.”

Gavin snorted. “Typical of the son of the bitch. In his defense though, if anything, these last few weeks proved I needed that time off. I finally feel sane.”

“Do you?” purred Nines.

“With you here, yes,” Gavin replied, sighing into the next kiss before Nines moved down to his neck. Gavin’s grip tightened as the soft sucking and pulling of his skin had the want and need curling at the bottom of his stomach. He pushed his hips against Nines just a little, the friction making the noises coming out of his mouth just a little louder and longer, before Nines pulled back.

“I love you,” Gavin murmured, the words from the night before drifting out.

“You wouldn’t believe how happy that makes me.”

“So you really do feel happiness now, huh? Not just satisfaction or something lesser?”

“You make me feel a great many things,” Nines replied, kissing him again. “I love you Gavin.”

His body tingled at the way Nines said his name.

“Now for dinner.” Nines fully slipped away, going back to the bag he’d brought in and taking it around to the other side of the counter.

Instead of getting down, Gavin just scooted back, ducked under some of the hanging cookery, and swung his legs over on the other side of the island to watch Nines work.

“So how exactly did you learn to cook?” Gavin asked with interest. He knew Nines enjoyed making food for him, and had also forbade Gavin in the past from helping due to him being completely incompetent in the kitchen, but he’d never actually asked that. He was curious.

“I analyzed many videos of cooks and tracked their movements. Compiling them together, I created a wide database of exact procedures and methods for many recipes that I can draw on in milliseconds.”

“Huh, so you basically used your ability to analyze crime scenes in order to learn how to cook.”

“Exactly,” Nines replied.

He got out the food, Gavin remaining on the counter partially because it was comfortable, partially because it gave a nice vantage point of watching Nines from behind, but mainly because it made it remarkably easy for Nines to chastely kiss him as he moved back and forth with his work.

“So how has the precinct been? How has it been closing those cases?”

Nines went into detail about how the last android had been pinned on a man who’d matched the vague picture that they’d gotten from the ATM machine and had been incredibly vocal about his anger over the fact that androids were being given rights. Thankfully, his hatred had been so great that despite not doing a thing, he’d proudly taken credit for the mutilation of the android and taken the time with a manic grin on his face.

The first two human victims were blamed on a disturbed woman with a history of violence that had been increasingly getting worse despite attempts at therapy and medication. Sadly for the police, she’d killed herself before they’d questioned her. However, previously not known, missing items from the crime scenes found at her place confirmed she’d been at those locations.

Considering the lack of leads for the android from the factory and the fact that the owners didn’t care and wanted to move past the incident, it was easy enough slapping the word ‘accident’ on the file and shoving it under the table.

The latest death was still being investigated, Nines not wanting to wrap everything up so quickly less suspicion occur, but he had plans to connect a friend of the victim to the murder. The tumultuous relationship they’d shared and along with the drug use and the friend’s medical history would help allow Nines to make the case stick.

Gavin couldn’t help but be impressed. “Sorry I wasn’t able to help.”

“Believe me. You helped plenty,” Nines kindly said. “I’m just happy you’re willing to acknowledge the work we’ve done together.”

“I feel…I feel like I should have known earlier on,” Gavin murmured, leading to Nines pausing in what he was doing so he could fully turn and look at him.

“I could have been more involved but…I feel like you still would have had to help me understand. I don’t know why. It all makes so much since now but I know it didn’t always.”

“Don’t think on that time,” Nines calmly replied, softly caressing Gavin’s cheek. “What’s important is the moment. And in this moment, you understand.”

“Damn right I do,” agreed Gavin with a smile. He glanced behind Nines’ shoulder. “Food done yet?”

“Patience,” chuckled Nines.

They continued to talk until the food was finished and as Gavin ate, he remained sitting on the counter, Nines comfortably resting in front of him and continuously distracting him from the food with soft touches here and there. Afterwards, Nines wrapped him up in his arms again and Gavin relinquished all control as finally everything seemed clear.

That changed the moment he fell asleep though. Dreams tried to take hold, dreams that told him he was in danger, that he was slipping, that he needed to run. Perhaps if he’d woken up alone, had time for the nightmares to sit on his conscious, then maybe something would have come of them.

But Nines was there to ward them off the moment Gavin’s eyes opened. He drank up the calm that exuded off of Nines and what message the dreams were trying to pass along easily drifted away and Gavin was able to fall back asleep.

The next day Gavin wished to go back to work immediately, hating the idea of not being with Nines for a single minute. However, after a few more kisses, Nines convinced him to stay. He still needed to gather back his strength after all. Nines also promised that he would bring back things that would interest Gavin and would make the days Nines was at work easier to pass.

Though Gavin didn’t like it, the fact that the confusion and doubt had ebbed from the day before helped make the time go by easier. He exercised again, pushing just a little bit past exertion, and managed to find some radio program that at least was kind of funny in just how wrong the presenter was and helped to waste the time. His skin started to crawl, fingers itching to be near the android again. The irritation disappeared though the moment Nines was back, just as Gavin had expected.

When Nines walked in, it was with several things under his arms that had Gavin slightly frowning.

“Isn’t that…my TV?”

“I figured you’d enjoy having something to watch.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh at how calmly Nines said that. “So you took _my_ TV? Are you trying to make me move in without technically asking?”

Nines set everything down so he could walk over and gently caress Gavin’s face. “Be honest. Would you ever want to sleep a night without me?”

Gavin blushed. “You really going to make me fucking say it?”

“Please, for me,” grinned Nines as he chastely kissed him.

“Urgh…fine. No! Of course I damn well don’t. I don’t want to go another day without you,” snorted Gavin. “But that means disrupting the flow you got going on here. You know that, right?”

“I’m willing to compromise.”

“Well in that case…just promise we’re going to do something with that room.” Gavin’s face scrunched up just mentioning it. “I don’t…just walking by it makes my head hurt.”

“No need to ask. I was actually going to see if you’d like to choose how we’d repurpose it. Make a second office for work, give you a proper place to exercise, whatever you wish.”

Gavin sighed in relief at that. “A place to exercise would be nice.”

“Then we’ll slowly get that set up. I technically have tomorrow off though I’m sure Captain Fowler will be surprised that I actually choose to stay home,” said Nines. “We can get to work on this place tomorrow. And here.”

Nines handed Gavin back his phone.

“Thanks, I was wondering what you’d done with it,” he commented before pocketing it.

Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulders. “So you’ll move in.”

“Yes.”

Nines showed one of his rarer, softer smiles as he first kissed Gavin on the mouth and slowly traveled along his chin and down his neck.

“Say it,” Nines whispered, the brush of cool air on Gavin’s neck causing him to tremble. “Say how much you need me, love me. Tell me.”

“Fuck,” gasped Gavin, his fingers curling into the back of Nines’ shirt. “I-I love you. Huh…I love you…fuck…love you so much.”

“Tell me all you need.”

“You just…you. I need you,” groaned Gavin.

“Are you hungry?” asked Nines as he paused to look Gavin in the eyes.

“Oh, you don’t get to just do all that and stop,” growled Gavin. “Dinner can fucking wait.”

Nines softly chuckled, picking Gavin up, the motion fluid and so familiar now.

The bad dreams were more fleeting that night and again, Nines pushed them away.

The next day then brought with it everything Gavin could have wanted as Nines didn’t leave his sight for more than a minute or two at a time. The day was largely spent moving things around, deciding how best to fit both everything Gavin wanted but also keeping with Nines’ attempts at wanting a feel for the rooms. It was also the day that Gavin went outside for the first time in over a month. Apparently Nines had kept Gavin’s car in the parking garage of Nines’ building though Gavin agreed with Nines that walking and taking the public transportation might be a nice change.

However, the moment Gavin really stepped out into the world, it was like he was having a sensory overload. Several thoughts tried to take hold, ghosting through his mind and a part of him desperately trying to solidify the words. At one point as they walked down the street, he stopped to grab the arm of a woman and froze.

He needed.

“I need…”

He needed hel—

Before the thought could finish, before it could become more awkward with the woman, Nines had easily whisked him away and linked their arms together. “What do you need?” Nines softly asked.

“You. Just you obviously,” replied Gavin, tightening his grip just a bit. That’s right. Nines drove away the confusion. He always did. He just needed the android.

They went to Gavin’s apartment first. He thankfully hadn’t renewed his lease yet and it would end in about three months time. That would give Gavin plenty of time to really decide what he did or didn’t need, what could be sold off. Obviously the furniture wouldn’t be needed and a fair amount of the crap Gavin had just hung onto over the years could probably be trashed too.

That kind of cleaning out could be pushed out until a later date though. Upon entering, the goal was just to get more clothes and maybe some of the movies he had in his collection. However, the moment he stepped in, he couldn’t help but zero in on one space.

If there had been any blood spatter, it had long since been cleaned up.

Gavin could feel his heart beating just a bit faster and the ghost pains of the still stiff bullet wound rose up.

“Why was I scared?” he murmured.

“I believe it’s a human characteristic to be scared when confronted with something you aren’t familiar with,” Nines softly said.

“I fucking guess. I couldn’t have been…it wasn’t you. I’m not scared of you, perhaps in awe at all you can do but not…never scared. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Nines softly pressed a kiss to the back of Gavin’s neck. “Never,” Nines promised.

“Well it’s not unfamiliar anymore,” Gavin sighed in relief. “I know what matters. I know what we’ve done together.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Nines softly murmured, kissing him again. “Let’s grab some of your things now.”

Gavin nodded in agreement. He ended up with a large duffel bag, filled it with some added clothes that Nines hadn’t already grabbed, movies, and a few games and a consol that he hadn’t touched in a while but would likely come in handy in keeping away the boredom in the coming days.

Nines took the bag from Gavin once it was full, slipping it around his back and the two quickly leaving the apartment again. They walked back through Detroit, hopping from public transport to public transport and even pausing at a small restaurant where Gavin got some food to go. Once back at Nines’ apartment-Gavin supposed theirs now-they put up the rest of Gavin’s things and slightly rearranged the furniture again.

And then, out of all things, Nines asked him if he’d like to watch one of the movies he’d brought back with him. Before, it had almost always been work, sex, and sleep with little time to do anything else.

“Do you like movies?” asked Gavin.

“I don’t know. I still don’t know if I like music,” Nines admitted. “But I’ve enjoyed trying new things, and I’d like to try something you like it.”

“Alright, but if you’re bored shitless, that’s not my fault. Got it?”

“I’m sure it will be entertaining, one way or another,” Nines promised.

It turned out Nines was right, Gavin immediately talking over the movie and referencing trivia and bits of knowledge that he knew about the actors or a certain shooting location.

“Isn’t the purpose of a film to actually focus on the film itself?”

“You can multitask can’t you?” Gavin said, his tone somewhat sulky.

Nines unexpectedly laughed, simply pulling Gavin closer. “So often you amuse me. I didn’t think I would ever grow used to being amused by someone and enjoying it as much as I enjoy you.”

“Hush.”

“So you can talk through the movie and I can’t. Can’t you multitask?” Nines teasingly murmured.

“No I fucking can’t. Now hush,” Gavin said, lightly hitting Nines. “Now anyways, in this scene…”

Nines had simply chuckled again, turning silent for the rest of the movie. He didn’t mind. After all, he got his own moment of control a little less than two hours later as he whispered promises and commands into Gavin’s ear and watched the blood rush to the top of his skin.

Gavin curled into Nines like he’d done the past few days, only instead of instantly falling asleep, Gavin whispered, “Would you ever want to let me go?”

“Why ask such a thing?”

“People throw away things they possess. Even if that thing needs them.”

“True, but you’re forgetting one important thing,” whispered Nines. “I don’t just possess you. I own all that is you.”

Gavin trembled in pleasure as Nines’ fingertips brushed against him.

“Your mind and your body, all of which is connected to mine now. In the acts we’ve done together, in our understanding of one another. If I were to let you go, it would be like cutting off a limb,” Nines murmured with a kiss. “Don’t worry about me letting you go. I’ll keep you forever.”

It was a thought that should have scared Gavin but if anything, it only calmed him as he relaxed further against the android.

The next day, Nines had to go back to work. Gavin had enjoyed the day before and he again discussed the idea of just cutting the time he’d-technically Nines had-asked off from Fowler short. However, Nines managed to convince him again that he should stay back for now until he was certain he was ready to go back to the police force.

Gavin had again reluctantly agreed, though at least this time he had his things and it was far easier to distract himself.

He had his own items in the apartment now and it already did feel like theirs, not just Nines’. There was no reason to feel anxious or scared or confused. Not when he’d so easily moved in, just like that. Not when Nines wanted him there. Not when Gavin wanted to be there. His skin crawled when Nines wasn’t around but the confusion no longer sparked in the back of his mind at seemingly random things.

The one thing that seemed to always help as he waited for Nines to come home was holding their work. The cases cool to the touch to help preserve what was inside always reminded him of Nines’ hands. Being able to see what they’d done while he hugged them close to his chest always helped calm his breathing and his heartbeat always slowed.

Overtime, the extra room was worked on and got changed into the workout room Gavin needed. Nines removed the filled in spaces of the windows so natural light could be let in. No longer having the flat, plain walls helped immensely, made it feel like a completely different place and allowed Gavin to move by it without a problem after that.

Slowly, Gavin was gaining his strength back, his muscle mass increasing to what it had once been and as his health returned, he only felt better.

The days continued to pass, another full week going by and a little less than two weeks left on Gavin’s vacation. He was anxious to get back to work but Nines found a way to appease him again. A movie had just finished and though Gavin had no idea if Nines actually enjoyed them, he knew Nines enjoyed being with him which was enough. He lay wrapped up in Nines, the android’s fingers softly going over the marks he so enjoyed leaving on his neck.

“I want you to come with me,” Nines softly murmured.

“Where?”

“On a project. You’ve inspired me so much but I want to see what your own hand can do.”

Gavin looked surprised. “You mean that?”

“Absolutely.”

Easing into the touch and closing his eyes with a sigh, Gavin murmured, “I don’t…I don’t think I could kill another innocent person.” A voice tried to argue that fact, that he’d never killed an innocent person period, but the voice disappeared as Gavin just listened to Nines.

“So the drug user with multiple assaults and burglaries under his belt was innocent?” asked Nines with a small chuckle, referring to their latest work.

“Alright, maybe not him. But the first one we did, the one you wished to catch my attention with—”

“And it worked,” Nines whispered with a soft kiss.

“It did. But the man didn’t even have a mistress in his life.”

“He was a gluttonous pig headed to an early grave.”

“A lot of humans eat too much damn food. If we kept focusing on that, I think we’d be so busy that we wouldn’t have time to work at the DPD anymore,” chuckled Gavin. “Besides, innocent people are the ones others fight for the most, who need the most closure whether a body is left behind or not. I’m sure you could perfectly design perpetrators for each one but if we spend all our time fabricating crimes, then we won’t have time to actually do our job.”

Nines let out a soft sigh. “You have…somewhat of a point. But what of the androids?”

Gavin paused for a second, thinking it over. “Ok, how about this. I get the say about humans. You get the say about androids. Is that fair?”

“Hmm…another compromise…I think I can live with that.” Nines drew Gavin’s head back, turning his chin so he could softly kiss him. “I look forward to showing you all the beauty that can come from an android. But I suppose you get to approve or disapprove our first project together then.”

“Oh?” Gavin looked at Nines curiously.

“Do you recognize the name of Jeffrey Danvers?”

Gavin’s eyes widened for a second before a dark look passed over his face. “You found him through the police records.”

“Yes,” Nines said, even though Gavin hadn’t really asked.

Gavin relaxed back against Nines, taking one of Nines’ hands and threading his fingers through it.

“In trying to understand your willingness to do anything to finish a case and catch a perpetrator, I tracked that passion back to Danvers. His case never went to trial. You think it was your fault?” Nines deduced.

“I know it was my fault,” Gavin growled.

“Explain. There wasn’t much in the records.”

“Not surprising. It was a departmental embarrassment,” Gavin responded. “I was just an officer. Happened to be watching Danvers’ cell at the time. The evidence we had him on was circumstantial at best but there were victims willing to come forward and give statements, press charges, credible people that the lawyers said would easily swing the jury against Danvers.”

Gavin paused, the grip he had in Nines’ hand tightening with anger. Thankfully he didn’t have to worry about hurting the android.

“The father of one of the victims…he was also an officer at the time.”

“That wasn’t in the records.”

“Because his son hadn’t wanted to come forward, not officially though everyone knew it. He…the officer had wanted to know how someone could do something like that to a kid, to his son. I shouldn’t have fucking let him in. I shouldn’t have but he was so damn desperate and I didn’t fight it and…fuck. Danvers’ fucking lawyer managed to get a hold of what happened despite us trying to cover it up, was going to use police brutality and conspiracy to get the case thrown out not that she even needed to worry about that. When word spread of what happened, the victims willing to speak out stepped back, not wanting to risk humiliation for a case that now had a chance of being dropped. With their unwillingness to press charges, to say their statements in a court of law…the case never made it. We had to let him go and it was all my fucking fault.”

Gavin finally stopped ranting, the long, painful sigh leaving him. He could feel Nines’ grip tightening on him just a bit, holding him closer.

“You could finally release that passion. We could turn him into something beautiful.”

“He left the city after the case was dropped.”

“I know,” murmured Nines. “He lives about three hours away from here, in a secluded home in the woods. He drinks and hunts for no reason but to kill. His trophies can barely even classify as art.”

“When did you find all this out?” Gavin asked in surprise.

“I’ve been examining him for some time, over many weeks.”

“And you looked into him for me?”

“Of course. A weekend trip would have to be in order. I’d want to make sure you had all the time in the world, and with no possible distractions from an outside source as well,” murmured Nines. “You helped guide me, now I want to help guide you.”

Nines was introducing him to the idea of getting his hands actively dirty by choosing someone that Gavin would have gladly run over before all this. He was introducing him to someone that Gavin was already susceptible to because of the past, because of his own beliefs and passions.

And then the next would be a little farther from Gavin’s core morals. And a little farther. A little farther. Until Gavin’s own thought of what constituted as innocent had been stripped apart and crudely forced into a new definition.

But Gavin didn’t pick up on that. His own mind was unable to warn him as one of Nines’ hands moved down his chest, slowly caressing Gavin through his jeans. Gavin arched into the touch with a gasp, Nines untangling his other hand from Gavin’s grasp to trace his lips before going past them, having Gavin suck on his fingers. Gavin covered Nines’ lower hand with his own, encouraging the friction.

“I want to see your emotions at work. Your fire and anger. I want to see what happens when nothing holds you back. When you can be free.”

Gavin’s toes curled, moans escaping his mouth once Nines removed his fingers.

“I want to see the kind of show you can put on, and then how well you can concentrate as I kiss the back of your neck and caress you in time with your cuts.”

Gavin whimpered at the thought, trying to increase the friction as Nines kissed him again.

“I want you to no longer know what drives your passion, whether it be a sense of justice, rage.” Nines’ grip tightened and Gavin gasped aloud. “Lust. I want to watch it all. What do you want?”

“Yes. Please…yes I want…you…all of it…yes…”

Nines chuckled softly. “I’m glad to hear it.”

And so now they had something new to work towards. Parts of Gavin’s days were spent reviewing the notes Nines had so carefully taken. Gavin would allow Nines to take the lead for a large part of it but once they were inside, once Danvers was unable to do anything but watch what was being done to him, that was when Gavin would be allowed to take control.

As the weekend trip was planned, a small voice inside Gavin tried to wake up again. Something was trying to be warned, that there wouldn’t be any way to come back from this. Gavin’s response was of course that there was already no coming back. He’d killed three humans and two androids with Nines already. The only difference would be this time his hands would actively be involved. Besides, he did want to be there, and if he’d said no to Nines, he would have likely disappointed the android. Gavin didn’t want to disappoint him. And this would be their first real outing together outside of work and the time in the apartment. It was important.

So again the warning was quelled and pushed away, only becoming quieter every time Nines came back.

They left on a Saturday afternoon, Gavin again reviewing the notes Nines had, along with some new ones that Nines had gone off and gained in that past week. Nines asked what Gavin had planned but he declined to answer, deciding that it would be more fun if he surprised the android.

Night had fallen by the time they got near, Nines easily driving without any lights on as he turned down the desolate, dirt road and went deep into the forest. Once parked, Gavin followed behind Nines. No longer was he being told of what had happened, piece by piece. He was here, watching as Nines moved with ease. Gavin had no idea where Danvers was in the house but he was sure Nines had already located him, through heat signature, the beat of the man’s heart, anything.

The cabin was old fashioned so Nines took the handle and broke it in one swift motion. He didn’t even pause, walking in with Gavin following behind him, not close enough to be a bother but close enough that he didn’t miss anything.

Nines walked into the living room, grabbing a nearby lamp and perfectly throwing it at Danvers, stunning the man before he could even say anything. Danvers was still reacting to the lamp having been thrown at him by the time Nines was on him, grabbing his head and slamming it into the coffee table in front of him.

“Twenty-eight point forty-three seconds,” Nines calmly said. “Not bad.”

“Not bad? It’s remarkable!” Gavin replied.

“Thank you,” Nines smiled. He easily picked up Danvers and took the man to the kitchen. Gavin followed, watching as Nines tied the man up. It was a different method than the other murders but that made since. They had to change some things with Gavin taking control.

Now that it was in front of him, a momentary thought of doubt flashed through his mind like a scream. But just as it occurred, Nines came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and softly kissing his neck.

“I don’t expect it to be perfection,” murmured Nines. “It took me several tries before I had an idea of what I truly wanted.”

“Yeah, well I am only human. I can’t have the same precision as you either,” Gavin snorted.

“It doesn’t matter. Whatever you decide, I know I’ll adore it,” Nines replied, rocking them just a bit before kissing Gavin’s neck again. He eventually let go, backing up and smoothly sitting down. He gestured forward, showing Gavin that it was his time.

Since the man was still knocked out, Gavin first walked around the kitchen. Nines had only ever used his hands or items around where the victim had been attacked. Gavin wanted to follow that pattern at least and he looked at the hunting equipment strewn about the place. As he looked around the room, he also thought about what he wished to take. Nines would have wanted to take the man’s kidneys or liver likely due to his boozing up and lack of care for those organs.

However, there were some things that Gavin couldn’t just copy. What mattered to him? How could he draw on his own passion?

By the time Danvers was coming to, Gavin had not only picked out a knife but formed a more concrete plan in his mind.

“W-what? The fuck are—”

Gavin didn’t give the man time. He didn’t have any interest in what he had to say. He didn’t care if Danvers recognized him or not, understood what all this was about or not. What mattered was that Gavin was in control. He chose how this went and he chose quickly, hoping to impress Nines right away.

He forced his fist inside Danvers’ mouth. The man was too shocked and head still ringing from Nines’ hit to react in time. Gavin grabbed his tongue, pulled hard, and sliced under and up, getting rid of the crude, taunting words that Gavin remembered. At the same time, the small voice in the back of his head that had been pushed back again and again didn’t leave to go and hide somewhere like it usually did. Instead, it shattered and for the first time in days, a weight finally lifted from Gavin’s shoulders.

The man started to choke on his own blood so Gavin put the knife to the side and grabbed his hair, forcing his head down so that the blood was dripping from his mouth rather than clogging up his throat. Danvers would die, but Gavin had no intention of making it that quick.

“You know…I never asked you how you got the trophies back,” Gavin commented. He held out the tongue with a raised eyebrow.

Nines stood up, lifting his shirt and removing part of his skin. A plate opened and Gavin watched as Nines’ own insides moved and shifted around to allow for adequate space. Nines said, “It was originally done in case an officer lost something in the line of duty and it needed to be preserved for a time. I much prefer my own use of it though.”

Gavin smiled in response. With the trophy taken care of and one hand free again, he took up the knife once more. He thought about all the different faces the man had worn, how he’d tricked and deceived and hurt.

So Gavin took the hunting knife and managed to wiggle it underneath the skin of Danvers’ face. He worked slowly, obviously having no experience with this as Danvers’ continued to bleed out, his screams muffled by the blood in his mouth. He probably wouldn’t be alive for the entire process but at least Gavin knew he would feel massive amounts of pain before he went.

Eventually, Nines moved forward again, softly taking Gavin’s wrist and murmuring, “If you want to cut through this muscle, move your hand like this.”

Gavin laughed. “I told you I wouldn’t have your damn precision.”

“It doesn’t make it any less creative,” Nines whispered with a soft kiss. “Here, you tell me what you want and I’ll guide you through the motions.”

And Nines did, keeping his promise from days ago, softly caressing and kissing as Gavin’s hands moved through the flesh.

Jeffrey Danvers ended up with the skin of his face removed along with parts of his neck, all going down to a point like someone had taken a zipper and opened him up. When his heart had given out, Gavin had tilted his head back, the blood having gathered in his mouth and now dripping down the muscle of his face and onto the floor like some warped vision of a fountain.

“I love it,” whispered Nines as he gently kissed Gavin.

“Are you sure? The last one we did—”

“It’s wonderful,” Nines repeated. “And don’t worry. There will be plenty more times for you to improve.” Nines finally turned him around kissing him slowly and pulling at Gavin’s lip. He took note of the lack of response and murmured, “You’re tired. Sleep and I can start in destroying the crime scene.”

“You want to do it completely?”

“I don’t need for anyone to see what we’ve done. All I did was for you, and now we only need to do this for each other,” Nines kissed him again before suddenly grabbing Gavin and sweeping him up in his arms. “I’ve got everything covered.” He walked back through the house as Gavin closed his eyes, growing comfortable in Nines’ arms. Finally he’d done it and he was tired, like he’d had to cut a part of himself away, like there had been another fight happening inside his head as he his hands had cut and mutilated. But the fight was over now. He could rest and just focus on the feel of Nines with the knowing satisfaction that he’d pleased and impressed the android. “I love you Gavin,” Nines whispered, gently putting Gavin in the car and kissing his forehead.

For the first time, not even a sliver of a bad dream appeared in Gavin’s head as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep.

When Gavin woke up, he could feel the car moving, eyes blearily opening to see Nines driving and that the sun was out. His hands were stiff with dried blood and as Gavin moved his fingers, the dried flakes breaking off.

“Did you really clean it all up?” Gavin asked as he adjusted his seat and sat up.

“Yes, it was no problem. I made sure everything was cleaned and then set fire to it, forming the fire so it would be hot enough to burn everything, even the flesh and bone. It was isolated though. No need to risk the fire running through the forest. It will be investigated, but if they ever identify Danvers, it’s doubtful they’ll care about looking into the case farther.”

“I wish I’d seen it.”

“Then next time I’ll make sure to wake you,” Nines replied, leaning over and kissing Gavin before focusing back on the road.

“You know, I’m fucking starving.”

“Well if you wait out until we get home, I have a perfect early lunch planned for you.”

“Sounds good,” murmured Gavin, closing his eyes and easing back into the seat, letting out a soft sigh.

“How do you feel?”

“I feel damn good,” Gavin softly said, a smile on his lips. “Like there’s a lot more room in my head. So…what about next time? An android, right?”

“Yes,” Nines replied. “I was thinking sometime in the next two to three weeks. After you’ve readjusted to going back to work.”

“Fine by me. Besides, if we did it too often, it might get boring.”

“Exactly,” smiled Nines. “So explain to me your work. I wanted to understand.”

Gavin softly did just that as they drove back. Once at the apartment, as promised, Nines got to work on a nice, massive lunch. Gavin cleaned up and then took his seat on the counter like he often did, either taste testing things that the android offered or going for chaste kisses here and there.

Gavin felt whole and sated, the little voice in the back of his head only a memory and no longer a hidden presence. His health and muscle mass were back up and his head screwed on straight and he was excited to finally go back to work in the next few days.

What an interesting fact that last one was too. Gavin had originally enjoyed his work but over time it had slowly turned to more of a necessity than actual enjoyment. With Nines as his partner though, he knew he enjoyed it again. He was excited to go back and that brought its own smiles and sense of wellness.

A day passed.

Gavin exercised and played games and watched movies and kissed Nines when he returned.

Another day went by.

Nines showed him how he’d preserved the other organs, how delicate and careful he had to be. Gavin could never hope to be that still and precise so he simply took pleasure from watching Nines do it. The tongue was placed on the bookshelf with the others.

The third day went by.

It was honestly hard to sit still that day. Just one more day and then finally Gavin would be back at the office.

The last day.

That night had practically been one of celebration, Nines coming home and immediately taking Gavin to bed. Almost, just a few more hours…

Gavin woke up refreshed and ready. He grabbed his usual jacket, his badge and gun which Nines had kept in the closet, and finally drove to work for the first time in two months, Nines going in with him. A few people glanced at Gavin, indifferent, others stared, shocked that he was back at all. Still a few here and there were polite enough to greet him back which Gavin just barely acknowledged. He parted off from Nines, heading straight to Fowler’s office. He didn’t even knock, just walked in as Fowler looked up, eyes widening in shock.

“Yeah yeah, don’t look so disappointed,” Gavin muttered.

Fowler sarcastically said, “And I was just about to write up the paperwork.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Listen, I’m not here to get in a pissing contest with you. Ok? Just…fuck it. I’m sorry for the shit I pulled. It won’t happen again.”

Fowler looked honestly shocked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “So that time off actually wasn’t a complete waste of your time. Finally learned some manners, huh?”

“Hey, don’t get the wrong idea. I’m sure there are going to be plenty of damn arguments between us in the future,” snorted Gavin. “But I’m not going to pull that shit again. I’m back. For good.”

“Good, because I’m not going to approve a ridiculous amount of time off like that ever again,” Fowler said. “Now get the hell out of my office and get back to work Reed.”

“Gladly,” Gavin replied, doing an ironic salute before walking back out and over to his desk. It was exactly as he’d left it, down to the partially chewed pencil resting on the keyboard.

“Reed!”

Gavin turned, finally showing a proper smile at probably the only co-worker he liked, excluding Nines obviously.

“Chris, how’ve you been?”

“How have I been? You’ve been gone for ages! I even tried calling but you never picked up. Where were you? Some backwoods retreat?”

“More like in front of a TV twenty-four seven eating pizza and drinking booze until I finally got my shit together,” snorted Gavin.

“That’s much more believable,” chuckled Chris. “I have to say, I was surprised when you left and the android started wrapping up all those cases. I thought you were honestly on to something.”

Gavin shrugged. “So did I. Guess it just goes to show I really did need to clear my head.”

Just at that moment, Nines walked back over, a cup of coffee in hand. He set it on Gavin’s desk and Gavin was about to say thanks but the words got swallowed up as Nines leaned in to kiss him. Gavin blinked in shock, cheeks going pink as Nines just smugly smiled at him.

“Welcome back partner.”

Nines walked around the desks to sit at his, purposely ignoring the stares in their direction.

“Well I just lost forty bucks.”

“What!?” yelled Gavin.

“I mean, the rumors have been floating around for ages,” snorted Chris. “I figured it was more one-sided but—” Chris shrugged. “Guess it explains why you let him always get in your personal space.”

Gavin shot a glare towards Nines even though it wasn’t very heated and Nines just showed his sly smile again.

“It’s good to have you back though. And you should come back over again. I mean to the house. Damien really took a liking to crooked man,” Chris smiled.

“Crooked who?”

“You. He calls you that because of the nose.”

“Oh come on! It’s not that bad!” Gavin yelled as Chris just laughed and walked off. Gavin rolled his eyes and sat with a ‘humph!’ escaping his lips. He glanced up to look at Nines from across the desks. “You know, a little warning would have been nice.”

“Considering there’s no fraternization policy amongst equal officers, I figured it was time our relationship was made clear. I know you were oblivious to it but Chen had eyed you up repeatedly and I figured this would be a more legal way of preventing her from doing that again.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “You can’t kill a fellow officer just because you’re jealous,” he muttered under his breath.

“I wasn’t jealous.”

Gavin leaned forward and scooted his chair just a little closer. “Nope, definitely jealous. I can tell.”

Nines raised an eyebrow.

“Because you’re a possessive bastard and I love it.”

“Your observations are not wrong there,” Nines contended. “I did promise I would never let you go.”

“And I’m determined for that promise to be kept,” Gavin grinned before leaning back with a sigh. Everything was right, finally in the places they needed to be. “So, what cases do we have today?”


End file.
